Banished Sarutobi
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I was born a mistake, one that wasn't wanted by my Father or my Mother. As such I was Banished from my Clan upon birth. I barely rated as Human to those from Clans but I will become strong and make my mark on the world. Konoha will find out what a Banished Sarutobi can do. OC POV, inspired by arober94 and his story Finding A Name. I don't own Naruto.
1. Another Blow

**Another Blow**

I watched as my now former classmates gathered in groups and chatted to each other as if this was just another day. I couldn't keep a snort of annoyance in as they didn't have a clue in what they signed up for. From this day forth we were Soldiers of our Village and were expected to give up everything for it without hesitation. I wouldn't have joined the Academy if it hadn't been the only way that I could make ends meet. Like all 'Orphans' it had been my only real choice to pay back the 'kindness' the Village had shown me. I looked at the Heirs of the Class and thought about all I knew about them.

Naruto Uzumaki, wears Orange (capital was needed there) and is very loud but does have some skill in stealth to pull his pranks. Massive chakra reserves but very little control, failed the Graduation Exam because of the Bushin but somehow got a pass afterwards. Close to the Hokage and sees him as a Grandfather, reasons for his kindness towards may be genuine or ploy to keep his loyalty due to Jinchuriki status.

Sakura Haruno, wears red (civilian dress that is ill suited to shinobi life) and is a fangirl to the Last Loyal Uchiha which brings out her volatile and banshee side (hates me since I broke her jaw when she started screeching when I had a massive headache). She has Exceptional chakra control but tiny reserves, Top Kunoichi despite abysmal physical status.

Sasuke Uchiha, wears dark blue and is a broody brat that has had his hand held since the slaughter of his Clan (despises me as I always beat him in spars and won't kiss his arse). Large chakra reserves (third largest in class behind mine and Naruto's) and passable control, Rookie of the Year despite me having better test results in all but shuriken.

Kiba Inuzuka, wears grey and has an Alpha mentality that he can't yet back up (Friendly Rivalry as despite his short temper he always apologises whenever he acts like a sore loser). Decent sized chakra reserves and good control, has a Ninja Dog partner Akamaru who is useful despite his small size and their bond grows daily.

Hinata Hyuga, wears beige and due to her idiot father and elders has almost no self confidence (One of the few people that know of my Banished Status and defies her elders to stay my friend). Large chakra reserves (highest amongst the females) and excellent control, has a crush on Naruto so I keep my comments about his flaws to myself.

Shino Aburame, wears pale green and is extremely logical and remains quiet to observe like a true shinobi (He is also currently readying himself for his duties as a Shinobi putting him above the rest of the class). Large chakra reserves (most of it is used to keep his hive alive) and decent control, hive of chakra devouring bugs make him one of the most devastating opponents in class despite his limitations.

Chouji Akimichi, wears green and has the girth of most of his Clan (Spends more time thinking about food than preparing for the future). Decent chakra reserves and control, uses his Clan Expansion Jutsu and enters a rage when called fat or any variation of it.

Ino Yamanaka, wears purple and is the rival of Sakura Haruno for the affection of Sasuke (Her interest seems to be waning and is likely keeping appearances to spend time with her former best friend). Average chakra reserves and control, physical status is low but showing improvement recently.

Shikamaru Nara, wears grey and is the laziest bastard in class (Highly Intelligent and is likely a genius even amongst his Clan). Decent charka reserves and good control, physical stats are low with the exception of his legs (Suspected to be the result of running a lot to escape something 'Troublesome').

"This is going to be awesome! We're finally Shinobi!" Kiba said loudly making me wince as he was right next to my ear.

"Settle down Kiba, we still have to wait on Iruka-sensei. We also have to take into account that someone is getting sent to the Genin Corps since Uzumaki somehow passed." I said as I tried to ignore the little voice that said that I was about to be screwed over yet again while Kiba snorted.

"What's that to do with us, Kurohiko? I'm a Clan heir and you are the true Rookie of the Year. Chances are it will be Naruto or one of the other Orphans." He said making Hinata gasp softly at the possibility of me or Naruto heading to the Genin Corps which was more widely known as the Genin Graveyard as anyone sent there was given little training and had little chance to get promoted even if they survived. To be sent there meant that you weren't seen as being worth the effort.

"It won't be Uzumaki because of how close he is the Hokage. Also what makes you think that they would think twice about screwing me over again considering how they kept trying to sabotage my grades when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking?" I said as I glared at the wall darkly just as Iruka came in and got the class settled after something happened with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Before I give out the Teams I want you to know that it has been a pleasure to teach each and everyone of you these past few years." Iruka said meeting everyone's eyes individually showing me once again why he was the only Sensei I liked. He had his favourites but he refused to allow that to affect his professionalism and I had used that to help with my extra learning outside of class. I listened carefully and was glad that Kiba and Hinata got a good Team with Kurenai, whom I had met through Hinata, as their Sensei and that I kept from snarling when my former father's name was mentioned but noticed that my name hadn't been called out.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei but my name wasn't mentioned." I said keeping myself emotionless as I felt my anger grow at being screwed over yet again. I blinked when there was a flash of anger on his face that he quickly hid behind a fake smile.

"Due to there being an extra person graduating the Teams were shuffled around a little and you were pushed into being the one left out of the Teams. I can't tell you what you are going to do from now on as the argument was still ongoing as several people think you deserve a descent shot while others think that since you were picked they should shut up and deal with it." It was clear despite his mask which side he was on. "You have an hour for lunch before your Sensei get here. Kurohiko, hopefully your situation will be sorted by then so please return here by then." I nodded to him telling him I would. I sighed and adjusted the Kurohikari, a Zanbatou, on my back. It was 8′ long (6′ if you went by blade alone) and 3′ wide and made of a black metal that allowed chakra to be channelled through it, which could be used to repair any damage it received thanks to the Seals I placed on it.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Hinata asked me quietly without her usual stutter making me smile at her.

"If your teammates don't mind I would love to." I said as I pushed down my anger as Hinata didn't deserve it.

"I have no objections." Shino said as he appeared beside Kiba making him jump.

"Damn it man! I need to tie a bell around your neck." Kiba grumbled making me snicker and Hinata giggle.

BS

"Why did I have to be on a team with the two least motivated people in class?" Ino moaned next to me as she leaned her forehead on the desk in front of her. I was surprised that she sat next to me until I saw that her team had sat next to Naruto and I was the only one with a seat free.

"It could be a lot worse." I said as I read a book on Seals. I saw her glare at me I shrugged. "You could be on Team 7 and their Sensei is known to be three hours late and reading smut in public."

"I would love to be on Team 7 with me…" She started before trailing off at the look I gave her. "Okay fine I don't want to be on a Team with any of them. How did you know?"

"I kept an eye on all the people I believed would pass so I would know how to work with them if we were placed on a team. Recently your spats with Haruno have all lacked the enthusiasm they had before. Out of curiosity what stopped you from being the fangirl you were?" That had been something that had annoyed me since I saw what was happening.

"My Mum heard me bad mouthing Sakura and told me to take a good long think about things and for once I listened. I was horrified at how I had acted but if I just suddenly changed I might lose my friends. I've tried to improve in my free time but its slow going." I patted her back in sympathy before making my opinion known.

"At the very least you are trying which is more than what most people would do. If you friends have a problem with you trying to better yourself then they aren't proper friends. Tell you what if we can arrange it I will spar with you to help you get better in case your Team doesn't." She brightened up at that before she looked curious.

"I'd like that. You know more than Genin should so what do you know of my Sensei?" I instantly clamped down on my anger before I recited from memory.

"Jonin Asuma Sarutobi, youngest son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, a former member of the 12 Guardians before they were disbanded. He Specialises in Trench Knives, Wind and Fire Jutsu. His hobbies include smoking, Shogi and visiting the Red Light District. Note that the last hobby has been unfulfilled for the last few months according to rumours." When her jaw dropped I shrugged. "Between Public Records, Bounty Books and Gossip you learn a lot about people."

"Thanks for the info and the advice." She said with a smile just as an ANBU with long purple hair and a Cat mask appeared.

"Kurohiko please come with me to see the Hokage." The ANBU said politely but everyone knew it was an order. I rose from my seat and walked over to her just as the door opened to reveal Asuma and Kurenai. I nodded to Kurenai when CAT placed her hand on my shoulder and moved us to the Hokage's Office. I saw Hiruzen and slammed down on my anger at the man for being the one to Banish me because of his son's mistake. His Teammates were also there with Councillor Danzo Shimura and Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi of T&I.

"Normally you would have been sent straight to the Genin Corps but there are those that believed that such a thing would be a vast waste of your potential." Hiruzen said sending a glance at Anko and Ibiki before meeting my eyes. "As such you are being a choice. Join the Genin Corps or take an Apprenticeship within T&I." I scanned the reactions of them all as I thought about the Pros and Cons of each. The only real downside of the Apprenticeship was the fact it would test how strong my stomach was from the get go and the Teachers would vary. Danzo and Ibiki were emotionless as they watched for my answer, the Elders were sending annoyed glares at the T&I section and Anko looked like she already knew what I was going to say.

"I will accept the Apprenticeship." I said clearly with a glare that dared them to try and talk me out of it. Hiruzen looked both relieved and like he had aged a few decades.

"Very well, you will be integrated into T&I and trained whenever someone has the free time to do so while you learn the ropes. Note that anything learnt in that building is to be treated as an S-Rank secret." In short that meant blab and be tortured before execution. I nodded and looked to Ibiki and Anko making them smirk.

"C'mon brat I want to see what you've got." Anko said with a smile that made a shiver go down my spine.


	2. First Taste

**First Taste**

"Have I ever told you how I love that you taught me Kage Bushin?" I asked Anko as I finished another D-Rank under her supervision. She was the main one that taught me Battle Jutsu along with Yugao Uzuki, ANBU Cat, helping my kenjutsu. Ibiki and Inoichi, Ino's father, taught me about the mind and psychology while the former also taught me about torture with Anko. The best part about the training was that they treated me like a shinobi rather than a child like most Jonin would.

"Yes you have and I must thank you for learning it quickly enough that we don't have to deal with D-Ranks for long. I take my payment in Dango and Sake." She said imperiously making me snicker just as we entered the Hokage's Office. I was surprised to see Team 10 there so late getting a D-Rank. "One brat-sitting mission complete Hokage-sama." I snickered as said brats were terrified of her but loved the music I played for them, I had taken up the Ocarina to relieve stress and I was getting good with it.

"Very well Anko. Do you want another D-Rank?" Hiruzen asked making her shake her head.

"No he has enough for a C-Rank so I'm going to drill him into the ground until he is ready for one." She said getting a concerned look that I was sure was just for show while I was also sure that Iruka's, who sat next to him, was genuine.

"Are you sure that would be wise considering his financial needs?" Iruka asked having visited the homes of each of his students at least once a year since he started teaching.

"He's got some saved up and he moved into the Barracks when the offer was made to him." Anko said making their eyes go wide. The Barracks was a living area next to T&I that housed Shinobi for free once they passed several tests that proved them to be trustworthy enough for even the paranoid to feel safe. It gave each shinobi a small bedroom and an on suite but was easier on the wallet. It was well known that the hardest tests to pass were those from T&I since it was the most sensitive information-wise. For a fresh Genin to pass them was unheard of until now.

"I see. You may go." Hiruzen said slowly. Just as we were about to leave Ino called out.

"Hey Kuro is that offer still open?" Ino asked making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Yes it is. Your Dad knows my schedule so set up a time with him and he'll let me know." I said following Anko out. I looked at her as she gave me a weird look with her eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You're the one that helped her stay the course of abandoning her fangirl ways aren't you?" Anko said with a smirk confusing me.

"We talked about it but it was all her. Why are you looking at me like that?" I was starting to get freaked out by the look now; something I thought wouldn't happen after the time I spent with her.

"Oh I'm just wondering how conflicted Inoichi is going to be when his daughter asks him when she can get hot and sweaty with a boy he's taken underneath his wing." I gave her a deadpanned look as her smile widened.

"You're going to say that to him just because of how suggestive it is aren't you?" She didn't answer but I knew she would.

BS

I sighed as Anko kept up her teasing about my spars with Ino as we travelled to Suna. I was glad that all my Sensei agreed that chakra control was important otherwise I would be sliding all over the place. I was also hoping to get a few tips for my Wind element as there was no way I was going to Asuma or Danzo for help. The former abandoned me and the latter was going to make me disappear into his Root if I went into the Genin Corps. I was brought out of my thoughts as we reached the Gates of Suna.

"Identification please" The Chunin Guard said in a bored tone without looking up from his magazine.

"Konoha Genin Kurohiko and Konoha Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi here to deliver the Chunin Exam invite to Kazekage-sama." I said since Anko had told me she wasn't liked in Suna so I was to take the lead as was the usual when she visited. I withheld my amusement as he jumped up in fear as his wide eyes honed in on her as she waved to him.

"I remember you~. You were that guy that grabbed my arse when I was eating dango." She said cheerfully making me sigh.

"If you could sign us in we will be out of your hair until we leave." I said as he lost control of his bladder. I blinked when I was suddenly given a token that said I was a guest and he hid under his desk. I shook my head as we entered Suna. It wasn't long before a Jonin and two teens appeared before us.

"Greetings Konoha Nin, I am Baki and this is Temari and Kankuro from my Genin Team. You are expected so we will escort you to Kazekage-sama." The Jonin said gesturing to the teens. I nodded to all three and followed them without complaint.

"So do you know how to use that oversized chunk of metal or are you trying to compensate for something?" The girl, Temari, asked making Anko snicker while I looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'm decent enough and it's this size because I wanted a matching pair." I said making her stumble, which in turn made Kankuro snicker. "So you're a Fan User. Is that something all Wind Users get or does Suna have a Fan Girl Fetish?"

"Okay I deserved that. To answer you all Wind Users get offered it but only girls take it since the guys are so insecure. With the size of your sword you could probably manage a few weaker versions of Fan Jutsu. What Chakra Nature do you have?" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Wind but it's untrained since I don't know what exercises to increase my control of it and I have issues with the two Wind Users in Konoha." I said with a shrug. I wasn't going to outright ask so I turned to Kankuro. "So you're a Puppet User. What kind of poisons do you use?"

"Knockout ones since I have to capture my opponents alive." He said surprised. I guessed he was expecting a comment on his face paint. I had no idea why he used purple but I'm guessing people mistook it for make-up. "Are you thinking of adding poison to that blade or something."

"Nope, it wouldn't work with it right and despite learning about poisons I would prefer to use them subtly." Like in the needle hidden near my tail bone, which had been a pain to place without using the poison on it.

"Yeah swinging that thing around is not subtle." He said as we arrived at the Kazekage's Office. We entered and I was surprised to see he was in a meeting with a kunoichi from Grass. I figured that they wanted our thing out the way quickly before continuing his meeting.

"Greetings Kazekage-sama, I come baring your invite from Konoha to join the next Chunin Exams. I have been given a week to wait for your Official Answer. If you should you need more time you will need to send a messenger of your own or request one from Konoha to return." I said formally and handed over the Official Documents while trying to ignore the sudden interest of the kunoichi.

"I see, one of my advisers is three days away and we will need four days to cover all our bases. Until then you may use the Training Grounds that Temari, who will act as an escort, has access to. Your Sensei will be escorted by Baki." He said dryly before leaning back in his chair. I gave him a bow and left following a bright red Temari. I got the impression that the Kazekage was not savvy enough for the role and only got it due to his strength. Kankuro nodded to me before he left while Anko grinned at Baki.

"Have fun brat." She said before dragging Baki away to the nearest bar. I turned to Temari with a sigh.

"How about a spar after I book a room for me and Anko since she forgot to do so? I'm interested in seeing what Wind Chakra can do in the hands of someone that knows how to use it." I asked knowing she would be in a bad mood all week if I didn't let her get her anger out of her system. She gave me a grateful look before going back to angry.

BS

I stopped harshly to keep myself from barrelling into Temari's back as she stopped suddenly. It had been four days since I had come to Suna and I had gotten a small rhythm going with Temari: Breakfast, Sparring, Lunch, Wind Practice, Dinner, Shogi and then Bed. I enjoyed the sessions because I learnt a lot and Temari enjoyed time with someone that didn't fear her or look down on her because of gender. At the moment we were about to start Wind Practice before she stopped so I looked around her to see a younger version of the Kazekage glaring towards us with a massive amount of bloodlust.

"Gaara" Temari whispered in fear making me frown. I may not get on with my former family but there was no fear in it. There was also the fact that Temari was as easy to scare as Anko.

"Mother wants his blood!" Gaara roared insanely making me realise he wasn't going to leave without a fight. I placed my hand on her shoulder making her turn to me wide eyed.

"Get out of here Temari." I told her while not taking my eyes off of Gaara and taking Kurohikari off my back.

"You need to run or he will kill you!" She said making me shake my head.

"Even if it was in my nature that would just get me killed. If I'm going to die then I'm going to go fighting now leave." I said as I walked past her. I waited till she left before charging at the insane bastard. I was surprised when he didn't move and was even more surprised when sand rose up to block my sword. I leapt back as a tendril of sand attacked me from the side. I then darted around him, slashing at him while dodging the tendrils, all the while glad that Anko had ensured I could move quickly and change directions instantly.

"Mother will have your blood!" He said as the sand I had to dodge making me growl as I channelled chakra through my sword which didn't get through the sand but was deflected instead. Seeing that that wasn't working I made some distance between us.

"Kuro Nami! (Black Wave)" I shouted releasing the chakra in Kurohikari as a wave of night black chakra. As soon as that was done I threw Kurohikari in its wake and clapped my hands together. "Futon: Reppusho (Wind Release: Gale Palm)" Kurohikari then caught up to the wave that made a hole in the sands defence. I Shunshin towards them just as Kurohikari was deflected partially by sand surrounding him leaving him with only a shallow but long cut. I grabbed my sword before it could go further and instantly charged it with chakra as I stood inside his defence. I spun around and released the chakra point blank. "Kuro Teikiatsu! (Black Cyclone)"

"Argh~!" He roared in pain as a spiral of Black Chakra was released around me slamming into him and his defence that sought to kill me. I watched dispassionately as he flew through the air and landed with a heavy thump. "What is this liquid?" He said fearfully as he touched the wounds I gave him. I was taken aback when he started screaming and the sand surrounded him in a ball. I leapt back as spikes shot out of the sand while a floating eye appeared above it.

"I get the feeling that if I don't stop you now things will go badly for me." I said infusing Kurohikari with my chakra and poured even more than before into it. Once that was done I took a deep breath and spat out a stream of fire turning the eye and most of the outer sand to glass before slashing at him releasing the chakra. "Kuro Okina Nami! (Black Great Wave)" I watched as it smashed through the glass and battled the inner layers of sand just as Temari appeared with the Kazekage.

"I'll take it from here." Rasa said moving his arms as his famous Gold Dust appeared. "You must be skilled to hold off Gaara for so long."

"He underestimated me. What the hell has driven him so insane?" I saw Temari look away while Rasa debated internally on whether or not to tell me.

"What do you know of Bijuu?" He asked making me frown.

"Nine creatures of pure chakra the First Hokage captured and then handed them out to what is now known as the Great Five while one went to Taki, since that was where one was nested, in order to promote peace for some idiotic reason. They were sealed into people who could use their power to varying degrees while said people are treated as weapons or monsters." Getting anything more was difficult since Hiruzen wanted Naruto to live a peaceful life.

"All true, Gaara holds the Ichibi also known as Shukaku but the seal is less than perfect and allows it to torment Gaara every second of every day." He said making me pity Gaara. It was obvious that Rasa wanted me to fear Gaara and spread it around but I refused to. Gaara was strong but not invincible. The next time we fought I would be ready.


	3. Backup

**Backup**

"Ready to head home Brat?" Anko asked as we were getting read to head out of Suna with their Official Acceptance of the invite.

"Yeah, as much as I enjoyed my time here I could do without sand in uncomfortable places." I said dryly making Temari snicker as she was the cause of said sand.

"Before you go Kankuro and I got you this for allowing us to have a conversation without having our arses kissed or looked down on." Temari said handing over a small fan, about 1′ long and 2″ thick with the metal having a sharp point at the top, and a scroll. "The scroll has basic moves for it and a recipe for the paralytic poison on the tip."

"Thanks, hopefully I can use it during the Chunin Exams even if only as a back up." I said smirking at the reference to our first conversation as a messenger bird landed on Anko's shoulder. She frowned as she read the message.

"Change of plans, we're backup for Team 7 in Wave. Do you remember who's on that team?" She asked as I groaned.

"Uzumaki, Haruno and the Uchiha led by Kakashi Hatake. In short the ignorant orphan, creepy fangirl and 'bow before me' brat led by three hour late smut fan. I hope we're getting paid for this." She nodded and showed me how much which was stated in the letter. At seeing the number I let out an impressed whistle. "With that I could afford those Seal Books I have my eye on."

BS

"I must say that your skill with senbon is very impressive." I said before taking a loud bite out of the apple I had picked while observing them. I laughed inwardly at how quickly the girl, called Haku, moved between me and the weakened Zabuza. "Now, now none of that please. After all if I wanted you two dead then I would have killed you before you knew I was there rather than merely moving Kubikiribocho out of your reach and eating an apple."

"What do you want?" Haku asked while Zabuza growled as they saw his sword leaning against the tree I was in.

"Basically I don't want my job of backing up Team 7 to get harder because you don't know the reputation of your employer since it's going to be hard enough to deal with their attitudes." I said throwing the finished apple away as I looked at them seriously.

"What do you mean by Gato's reputation?" Zabuza said glaring at me from where he lay.

"Gato has a reputation for hiring Missing Nin and then contacting their former village to collect the bounty on them, unless they're kunoichi like your apprentice, there them I really pity. Naturally the Hidden Villages don't want this getting out because of how effective it has been." I said making Haku's eyes go wide.

"I'm a boy and why are you telling us this?" Haku asked not letting down her guard. I snorted and pointed to my neck.

"You lack an Adam's apple and this way you won't feel obligated to protect the midget bastard when I get sent to kill him and steal everything he owns. I'll even sweeten the deal and give you the money that he is due you." Zabuza chuckled darkly as he thought that over.

"So that's why he didn't want to pay half up front. I like you kid, unlike those Brats I can see you know the truth of Shinobi life. What are the chances of you being able to get us into Konoha and what would it cost us?" Zabuza said surprising us both.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked in shock.

"Face it Haku, us being on the run has dulled my edge and if he can tell you're a girl then chances are someone else will too. If we take in your looks and your Bloodline then that could be very bad for you." I sighed at this information and thought it over.

"I could get you in and if you passed T&I then you would be on probation, yours longer than hers, then you would be without any extra restrictions. The main problem we would have is protecting Haku from being tied to the Uchiha as a broodmare because anyone that could survive your apprenticeship would have to be strong and thus birth strong children. I need to talk to Anko and Hatake to find a solution." I said seriously making him nod. I would try since I actually liked the psycho and inwardly wondered when T&I had made me insane.

BS

I snatched the kunai out of the air as the door to the client's house opened and sighed as I blocked the follow up strike.

"Pack it in Anko-sensei we have a few things to talk about." I said rolling my eyes proving that I wasn't an imposter. I had only stepped inside when I was suddenly in a headlock and sighed as I saw a wide-eyed woman next to a stunned Team 7. I jabbed at a pressure point on her back ensuring that she would let me go. "Knock it off Anko we're on a mission."

"I'm just glad someone else has to suffer these three pansies with me." Anko said with a grin that made the so-called pansies shiver. "How was your talk with Zabuza and his partner?" I almost laughed at the looks on Team 7's faces.

"He won't be an issue for my mission or theirs if I finish within a week but there is something I need to run by you and Hatake. Once we talk I'll be doing recon and chipping away at the bandit population until I'm ready." I ignored the bristling of the Uchiha as I looked at the woman. "Hello miss, I'm Kurohiko and I'll be assassinating Gato this week." I frowned as I turned to an amused Anko as they all gaped at me. "I've clearly been spending too much time around you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Anko said with a cackle that would give them nightmares. "So how are you going to do it?"

"Well I think I'll break his neck after I get the information I need out of him. I just hope I can stay professional considering what I saw on the way here." The woman looked away as I said that and I was fairly sure she knew what I was talking about but was one of the lucky ones that had yet had it happen to her.

"Fair enough but tomorrow I want you to send Kage Bushin to guard Tazuna and leave a few with Tsunami and her brat. I will be teaching these three a few things and seeing just how good a Sensei the scarecrow is."

BS

"Has the scarecrow taught you guys anything?" Anko asked aghast as she looked at the beaten forms of Team 7.

"I've been focusing on trying to get them working as a team rather than improving their personal skills." Kakashi said as he hobbled into the clearing. I wasn't the only one giving him an incredulous look.

"So you're ignoring the fact that several of their problems with each other is because of their lack of skills." I said deadpanned getting glares from all but Anko. "Don't you lot dare glare at me for pointing the truth out. The only one that has improved since the Academy is Uzumaki and that's just because he can be in more places at once. If you don't actually teach them then you'll only be getting them killed."

"Don't you, dare accuse me of that!" He hissed in rage radiating Killing Intent. I countered with my own as Anko kept it from getting to Team 7.

"Then stop fucking hindering them! Have you done anything to get the Uchiha's head out of his arse? Have you done anything to stop Haruno dieting and start training like a proper Kunoichi? Have you done anything to correct the sabotage and ignorance of Uzumaki? Unless you can honestly say yes to them and said example meeting Anko's standard then you bet your arse I'm accusing you of trying to get them killed. You took them on a C-Rank and kept on it when the threat elevated after all. You're lucky an ANBU patrol found the Demon Brothers or you would be preparing for round two with Zabuza!" I cranked up my KI much to his surprise. "Clean up your act Hatake or I'll have you brought in for treason."

"Hey! You can't accuse Kakashi-sensei of treason!" Naruto shouted at me as Kakashi looked stunned at my ultimatum.

"He is ensuring that three Genin are ill prepared for missions that he takes them on. That doesn't even count the reactions of the Shinobi Council should they learn what he's doing or the hissy fit the Civilian Council will through because of the last Uchiha but the worst would be the Hokage for sabotaging his all but adopted grandson."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Banished One?" Kakashi said snidely before realising he went too far. Not that I gave a shit as I sent him into a tree with a right hook while radiating more KI than he had.

"You really want to go there? I studied you Kakashi when I heard about you being a Sensei. I learned everything I could even if it was classified. How your father committed suicide. How your actions led to the death of your Uchiha teammate. How your kunoichi teammate was turned into a bomb and forced you to kill her. How your Sensei committed suicide to defeat the Kyubi. Unlike you I move on. SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE BETTER THAN ME!" I ignored the wince with each sentence.

"What did Kakashi mean about Banished One?" Sakura asked Anko as I continued to glare at Kakashi.

"You're not from a Clan so I can't blame you for not knowing. To be Banished from a Clan is to be without its support and to forfeit your Clan name. Even if he married a distant cousin he would never regain the name. It is usually reserved for the greatest of shames but in his case he was Banished not even an hour after he was born. It was why he wasn't Rookie of the Year and why people look down on him. I have no idea who his Clan is but I do know he despises his Father, who refused to man up, and the Clan Head." Anko said solemnly as I walked away before killing the bastard. Fuck recon I was killing Gato now.

BS

"Gato, Gato, Gato, did you really think that your little tyranny would go unnoticed?" I said to the cowering midget as I looked through the records of his deals. "I mean with your fingers in so many pies it was to be only a matter of time before your hand got burnt." I snorted as he cowered more. I hadn't even touched him before he spilled everything. Okay maybe that had to do with the fact I had tore his samurai wannabe bodyguards apart with my bear hands and was currently covered in their insides. I was mildly surprised when Haku entered the room and blinked at us.

"You worked quicker than we thought you would. Do you have what we agreed on?" Haku said making me realise that Zabuza had her watching Gato to ensure he didn't stab them in the back. Fortunately I had prepared for meeting her later.

"That has it and the heads, bodies and personal effects of the Hunter Nin that were just waiting until Gato gave them the word." I tossed a scroll to her and saw pure rage flash across her face and barely managed to catch the senbon she threw. "I still have need of him for now. I assure you that he will regret his actions."

"I now see why Zabuza likes you. What of the second deal?" I sighed as I leaned back and tossed the senbon to her.

"I have yet to get Hatake's opinion on the matter but Anko has an idea to solve all our problems but wants to speak to Zabuza in private without me, you or anyone else there. I'm guessing it's something big." She sighed and nodded to me.

"We shall see her tomorrow then. I wish you a good day." I nodded as she left before turning to Gato.

"Now what is the combination to your safe?" I asked Gato and withheld an eye roll as he spilled without prompting. I sighed before kicking him in the ribs hard enough to make them spear his heart. "Thank you for your co-operation." I stood up and walked to the oversized safe and entered the code as I ignored the dying tyrant. "Oh Gato you really know how to make a guy love hoarders." I said as I looked at the large collection of scrolls, weapons, jewellery and cash. I had been surprised by how much he kept out of the vault but this was easily ten times as much. The biggest surprise was the Summons Scroll with the Kanji for Griffins, a powerful and noble Clan. I blinked as a small elderly Griffin appeared and walked around me slowly.

"So you're the first to come across our contract since that horrible man stole the scroll. Do you wish to sign it?" He said as he stopped before me and stared into my eyes.

"I would be honoured to considering your reputation but that doesn't mean that we would get on." I said honestly meeting the look making him hum.

"Honesty, I like that. First gather your chakra so I can see it." I did as I was told making his eyebrow (?) rise at the comforting black. "Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and then Lightning, yes I believe you can work with us easily if you put the effort in. I am Aka-Ba Elder of the Griffin Summons and I hereby give you permission to sign and summon us. Channel chakra into this feather after you sign and you will summon your main partner within the Clan." He plucked a feather and handed it to me.

"Thanks, I'm Kurohiko by the way." I said signing the contract in blood before shoving chakra into the feather. As the feather disappeared, a pure white horse sized Griffin appeared in a puff of smoke and bowed to Aka-ba.

"Greetings Elder, new summoner, I am Shiro-Ba. I can see that things will be interesting from now on." Shiro-Ba said with a twinkle in his eye making Aka-Ba sigh.


	4. Wrapping Things Up

**Wrapping Things Up**

I blinked in confusion as I saw Anko return from her talk with Zabuza with said shinobi on her back with a very confused Haku beside her. I looked at Shiro-Ba who looked equally confused before snickering at me. The bastard was just as mischievous as Naruto.

"I take it your talk went well." I said deadpanned as she grinned at me just as a disbelieving Kakashi wobbled out.

"What is going on here?" He asked clearly confused while Team 7 appeared behind him.

"Well if you hadn't been such an arse you would have been brought in on the second deal. Zabuza will be joining Konoha and so will his apprentice. Oh by the way Brat your concern is easily gotten around but you need to fight Haku seriously for it to work. Since you're so busy it can wait till the end of the week." Anko said snidely to Kakashi before turning to me.

"Why do I get the urge to curse your name till the day I die?" I said making her and Zabuza cackle. I shared a scared look with Haku before going back to the paperwork in my hands. Haku, most likely to preserve what was left of her sanity, took a seat next to me.

"Is that paperwork from Gato?" She asked making me nod.

"Yeah Gato was ruthless in business and screwed over a lot of places. I'm honestly surprised he went unhindered for so long. The only reversible damage is what was done here in Wave. I'm trying to merge it with Konoha's economy but it's going to take all week." It didn't help that the Civilian Council was going to try and nab it for them selves.

"Do you have clones in the Village as I was sure I saw you there?" I nodded as Naruto came over. I chuckled as Naruto made fast friends with her and started talking about Precious People. If I was honest with myself I was probably just as affected by her talk as Naruto was. I looked between Naruto and Sasuke and couldn't help but think that I just as capable of caring as Naruto but just as capable of hate as Sasuke, Sun, Night and Moon. I just hoped that I didn't have to intervene between them.

BS

"This is the battle between Haku and Kurohiko. The battle will continue till knock out, surrender or if I call it. Are you ready?" Zabuza, fully recovered, said as he stood between us while the Villagers, who were one step off of worshipping me for clearing out the bandits, watched from the edges of the clearing. We nodded once and prepared to fight. "Begin"

I snatched the senbon she threw out of the air before using them to block the one she kept in her hand. I smirked as she stared going through handseals one-handed before using Futon: Reppusho without seals sending her flying back. Her hand twitched before I discarded her senbon and closed the distance. I traded blows with her to test her skill and was pleasantly surprised by her speed before I hip tossed her.

"C'mon Haku I know you can do better than this." I said only to get a boot in the face. By the time I had recovered I was surrounded by mirrors made of Ice. I smirked and took Kurohikari from my back as I watched her reflection appear in each mirror. I allowed my instincts to take over as I could no longer track her with my eyes. I let out a Katon: Gokyaku that forced her back into the mirrors but did nothing more. I instantly infused the sword with chakra and released it. "Kuro Teikiatsu (Black Cyclone)"

"Argh~!" Haku shouted out in shock as she was forced from the destroyed mirrors. I closed the distance and attacked with the non-edge of Kurohikari. I was impressed that she managed to recover and fend of the blows with a senbon but it was clear that the destruction of the mirrors had taken it out of her. When her senbon snapped under the force I didn't hesitate to knock her back onto the ground and stab next to her head.

"Winner: Kurohiko!" Zabuza said as he helped Haku to her feet to the cheers of the crowd. "What happened out there?"

"I'm used to being faster than everyone and didn't expect an attack that could destroy my mirrors. Next time I will be better prepared." Haku said giving me a mock glare as Anko appeared.

"That's good because the Brat can't have his new retainer growing weak." Anko said gleefully making me freeze as I processed what she had just said.

"Could you repeat that Anko-sensei as I could have just sworn you called Haku my retainer?" I said with deceptive calmness while Haku stared in shock at a nodding Zabuza.

"I did, the only way for your fear not to come true was if she was claimed irrevocably by someone else. When Zabuza realised the only way was this he insisted that it be you so we made a Sensei bet. If you won she would become your retainer, you'll need to make the collar by the way, but if she won you would kill that person in a way that couldn't be tracked back to you, which I have no doubt you could do." Anko said before Naruto made himself known. Once he got past her quirks he absolutely loved Anko since she would train him and answer his questions in a way that he would remember.

"What exactly is a retainer?" Naruto asked with a frown while Haku hung her head and moved to stand a few steps behind me.

"A retainer is someone sworn to your service but the Shinobi way is a bit more binding, as in one step off of being a slave. She will be his retainer when he creates the Konoha Retainer Collar for her. Since he lives in the Barracks they'll need to share a bed unless he wants her to sleep on the floor."

"You are enjoying this way too much Anko-sensei." I said with a sigh as I sent Haku an apologetic look that she shrugged at. I was going to get so much shit for this.

BS

"So not only did you deliver the invite to Suna." Hiruzen said slowly as me, Anko, Zabuza, a collared Haku and Teams 7 stood before him. "But while waiting on the Official Reply, Kurohiko here got into a fight with Suna's Jinchuriki. Went to Wave and made a deal with a weakened Zabuza before killing Gato and taking over his assets and then killing every bandit in Wave. You then fought his apprentice and took her as a retainer. Did I miss anything?"

"No Hokage-sama, aside from a few issues about how Kakashi is training Team 7 that can be saved for later." Anko said slightly stunned. "I'm unsure of how you know that despite the fact that we just walked in." He huffed and placed an open Bingo Book on the table.

 **Name:** Kurohiko AKA Black Death Blade

 **Rank:** High B/Genin

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **Age:** 12

 **Height:** 5' 1"

 **Weight:** 112lbs

 **Bloodline:** None

 **Chakra Nature:** Wind/Fire

 **Physical Attributes:** High Levels of Strength/Speed/Durability

 **Known Areas of Expertise:** High Level Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/T &I Griffin Summons

 **Background:** Raised in Konoha as an Orphan and graduated as the true Rookie of the Year. He approaches each mission professionally and carries a Large Sword called Kurohikari. He is a rising star that is highly dangerous to underestimate and is trained by T &I of Konoha. Fought the current Jinchuriki of Suna to a stand still and so far is the only person to make him bleed. He does not hesitate and is willing to kill to survive or get the job done as proven when he killed the entire Bandit Population of Wave single handily. Don't engage unless you are willing to fight to kill.

 **Reward:** $500,000/Kiri/Dead, $500,000/Iwa/Alive or Dead

"Aside from the retainer part, which I put together when I saw the collar, it's all in here." Hiruzen said dryly while I sighed.

"What I want to know is why the Rank is so high." I said with a frown as High B was no joke especially so young.

"Considering the kill count the Suna Jinchuriki has I'm surprised it's not higher. Go get some rest and settle in with your pet while I deal with Zabuza getting settled in." Anko said seriously. I nodded to her and Zabuza before leaving to do just that.

BS

I sighed as Haku placed her clothes in the previously unused chest of drawers. She had been mute ever since she was told that she was my retainer and I really couldn't blame her especially as that collar ensured she would follow all my orders. It also didn't help that she knew I found her attractive or that it was only a matter of time before we did more than sleep in our shared bed.

"I don't blame you." She said suddenly making me pause in surprise. "I've spent most of my time thinking of what would have happened had I became the Uchiha's wife through CRA and from the way he acted when I was declared your retainer told me that this was by far the best option." Sasuke had declared that it was about time that a girl knew their place and then informed me that he was interested in borrowing her for future practice in reviving his Clan. Things almost came to blows when I tore his Clan apart with words and declared that the world was better off without an Uchiha Clan led by a brat like him.

"Even though it won't be long before I give in to temptation of the power I hold over you." I said seriously as I owed it to be honest with her. In return I got a soft but genuine smile as she reached out to place her hand on my cheek.

"If it was him the deed would already be done and besides, I feel safe around you so I probably would have pursued you anyway. While I don't want to go on dates but I do expect to be treated with respect in public." She then surprised me by leaning in and giving me a chaste but long kiss. "Why don't you get something for us to eat while I settle in?"

"And here I was thinking I was the one calling the shots." I said with a chuckle.

"Without me stating some boundary you would always worry if you were taking things too far once you got into the swing of things. There might be more later." I sighed and then left. I decided that since we were eating in I would get some dango to go from Dango Guy; the owner loved dango so much that's what he called his shop and changed his name to.

"Kuro~!" A voice shouted startling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Team 8 and 10 with their Sensei walking towards me. I guessed Ino was the one to call out to me as she was the only one that called me Kuro. "Where have you been? You've missed three of our sparring sessions!"

"I went on a C-Rank to Suna and then had to back up Team 7 when they got a wrongly ranked mission." I said honestly making them all look surprised.

"How wrongly ranked?" Kurenai asked as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Don't be surprised if you see Zabuza Momochi walking around with a Konoha headband. Speaking of that I need to get one for Haku and get her set up in the hospital." Anyone could see that Haku was more of a healer than a fighter.

"Explain that please and quit hanging out with Anko so much." Kurenai said rubbing her face while the Genin looked confused.

"I'm his most Common Sensei so he can't! The scarecrow and his brats were attacked by the Demon Brothers and then Zabuza later." Anko said appearing out of nowhere and getting me in a headlock. "Black Death Blade here talked to Zabuza and his apprentice and made a deal that would see to them not interfering and laying the groundwork for a second."

"Black Death Blade?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"That's the title given to him by his Bingo Book Entry." Anko said handing over a Bingo Book.

"You're going to keep bragging about that aren't you?" I asked resigned as they read it in shock.

"Damn right I am! You're the first of your generation to get into that and it was during your first missions too. Where is your retainer anyway? I would have thought you'd be helping her settle in." That got me stunned and then angry looks from the girls, even Hinata.

"She's settling in while I get us something to eat but it seems like I'm about to be killed thanks to you. It's because of you and Zabuza that she's my retainer anyway." I got out of there before I could die and then heard Kiba scream in pain meaning he said something stupid.


	5. Chunin Exams Begin

**Chunin Exams Begin**

"Why are you following Naruto?" I asked the square box following Naruto, who I had started calling by his first name to stop his pouting. There was a small explosion of chakra and I sighed inwardly as I saw my little cousin and his two friends appear.

"I remember you! You're that guy that talked to me when my parents died!" Konohamaru said in shock making me sigh outwardly.

"I did but that still doesn't explain why you're following Naruto." Just because I didn't treat him like I would the other Sarutobi doesn't mean I didn't find him annoying on his own merits.

"Boss promised to play Ninja with us." He said looking past me to the sheepish Naruto.

"What kind of shinobi plays Ninja?" A passing Sakura said snidely at Naruto before he could answer.

"What kind of kunoichi is stupid enough to diet?" I shot back as Naruto looked downcast. While I didn't believe Naruto was at the level he should be he did his best to get there and had started training with me and Anko during the three hours he waited for Kakashi, who was let off with a warning making me lose any respect I had for Hiruzen. Sakura sent me a glare while Konohamaru looked confused.

"Hey Boss, is she your…?" He trailed off holding out his pinkie making Sakura glare at him in rage.

"LIKE HELL WOULD I GO OUT WITH HIM!" She shouted making Konohamaru and his friends flee with her in pursuit. I groaned before following knowing that Sakura was stupid enough to actually hurt Konohamaru if she caught him. I was surprised to see Konohamaru hauled off of the ground with his fist pulled back.

"That hurt you little brat!" Kankuro said before I snorted bringing his and Temari's attention to me.

"Pack it in Kankuro and put the Hokage's Grandson down." I said in annoyance but apparently Kankuro was feeling suicidal.

"The brat needs to learn respect!" Once he said that I knew he wasn't going to be reasonable. I closed the distance, pulled Konohamaru out of his grip and then placed Kurohikari at his neck.

"Respect needs to be earned moron and getting yourself killed by picking on him is stupidity at its finest." I shifted as I sensed two people appear in a nearby tree. "Come on out Gaara." Temari paled as Gaara appeared between us with a deadly glare.

"Kankuro you're embarrassing our Village." Gaara said not taking his eyes off of mine. Kankuro finally used his brain and kept his trap shut as everyone watched me and Gaara.

"Break it up." An ANBU Bear said as they appeared. I placed my sword on my shoulder and backed away keeping myself between Konohamaru and Gaara. When they left, Temari giving me an apologetic wave, the ANBU turned to me. "If you want a rematch with him please don't do it in the middle of the Village."

"I don't plan to but don't be surprised if I'm forced to. His Seal is next to useless." I said honestly making him sigh.

"Rematch…Seal?" Konohamaru asked in confusion while Sakura and the hiding Uchiha left.

"I fought him when he tried to kill me. The Seal I'm on about is the fact that he has the Ichibi sealed inside him. Why don't you head home, kid, and relax?" He nodded in shock and left with his friends leaving me with Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"Ichibi? There's more than just the Kyubi." He said in shocked horror.

"Nine in total with the higher the tails the more raw power, Kyubi is the strongest of them and not merely because it has the most raw power. As far as I know all nine are sealed into their jinchuriki right now. Can we get off this topic before I get killed for slipping up?"

"How's Haku settling in?" He asked as we made our way to the Training Grounds like we had before we ran into Konohamaru.

"I got her apprenticed to a Medic Nin in the Hospital. Right now she's helping me train for the Chunin Exams." I said glad not to have to watch what I was saying.

"Chunin Exams?" I inwardly cursed Kakashi.

BS

I sighed as Ino argued with Sakura loudly as we waited for the Chunin Exams to begin. The only good thing about the argument was Ino declaring she was over Sasuke and thinking of courting another. I frowned when an older Genin spoke up and offered advice as well as information on people in the exam.

"What do you have on Rock Lee, Gaara and Kurohiko?" Sasuke demanded making me frown deeper. This could be good or bad depending on what he knew.

"Ah you know their names. That takes half the fun out of it. First is Rock Lee of Konoha…" Kabuto, the Genin, said going on about their stats and how Gaara had only been injured outside of Missions.

"Kurohiko, a Banished from birth Sarutobi that is regarded as the true Rookie of the Year, he has no Teammates but has the Apprentice of Zabuza Momochi as a retainer. He has high Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills, so much so he doesn't use Handseals most of the time, reasonable Genjutsu skills, Griffin Summons and has been dubbed Black Death Blade after his fight with Gaara, in which he wounded him, and single handily killing the Bandit population of Wave who named their bridge after him. 43 D-Ranks, 1 C-Rank, 1 B-Rank and 1 A-Rank Missions despite being a recent Graduate. All in all he has proven to be a dangerous Shinobi." Kabuto said before I made myself known.

"There are easier ways to commit suicide you know." I said bringing people's attention to me while I was amused at Sasuke grinding his teeth together. "You do know that since you spoke of who I was banished from every member of that Clan is duty bound to kill you now? Including the Hokage." I kept my eyes from narrowing as he forced a blush of embarrassment.

"Does that mean you're related to Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked with a tone that was reserved for gossip.

"Legally I have no relations." I said honestly as I tried to keep my eye from twitching at him being mentioned.

"Troublesome, he's your Father." Shikamaru said shocking everyone but I refused to confirm or deny it. I found it interesting that Ino and Chouji accepted it right away while others thought it through.

"Why do you think that?" I asked curious as to how he came to the right answer.

"You look like a younger clean shaved version of him. Whenever you two are around each other you ignore each other while you get irritable at keeping your anger in and he gets quiet for some reason. You barely respect the Hokage but give everyone else the true respect their positions demand unless they do something to lose that respect. You're also protective of Konohamaru, your younger cousin, despite keeping your distance meaning you don't hold it against him even if you hate the rest of the Sarutobi. You've also went out of your way to stay away from their specialties with the exception of Fire Jutsu which isn't exclusive to them." I sighed as that convinced everyone.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." I was saved from more questions by Ibiki arriving.

BS

I narrowed my eyes at the Grass kunoichi that appeared behind Anko as she scared Kiba when he didn't pay attention. I was sure she was the one in the Kazekage's Office when we were there. That combined with the fact she had managed to sneak up on Anko was setting alarm bells off. I was just glad that it was well known that Anko was my main Sensei otherwise I was sure that she would know I was wary of her more than I was willing to show. The kunoichi felt my eyes on her and winked at me so I allowed myself to scowl as I grabbed the Disclaimer Form.

"Cheer up Brat, not many people get to take these things alone." Anko said as I signed and handed it back with a snort.

"I have a right to be wary of any Genin that can sneak up on you." I grabbed a Heaven Scroll and walked out without further comment. I was surprised when Ino came up to where I was leaning against a tree.

"How are you holding up? It can't have been easy to have your dirty laundry aired out in public like that." She said making me chuckle.

"I've had years to get used to how things are. I just hope Kurenai wasn't watching as she is quite happy with her current relationship." I said with a sigh as I knew that she would have seen it.

"You'd put up with him being with a friend of yours?" I blinked as Ino sounded rather shocked.

"If I have to choose between a friend and enemy being happy or a friend and enemy being unhappy I would rather put up with the happy enemy than bear being the reason my friend is sad. Some things just aren't worth it."

"How are things going with…Haku, was it?" She said once she got thought it over.

"That's her name and things are going well all things considered. She's becoming a Medic Nin so at least I'll have someone to patch me up when Anko or the others kick my arse. I also haven't had my head cut off by an angry Zabuza so that's a plus." I really wasn't sure of what else I could say as both of us were more focused on our careers than anything else and anything said before sleep was private.

"I know that legally you have complete control over her but how much control do you really have over her without laws?" Ino looked very unsure of why she was asking but I decided to be honest.

"When I was first gifted her I had no more than I do over you or Anko. In short, unless I physically forced her to do something she could just point and laugh if she wanted to. When I got the Collar on her though that all changed. I could literally order her to do anything within her bodies capabilities, from giving me a massage to drowning herself."

"Isn't that sort of power corrupting for even the biggest saint?" She asked in shock at the full implications.

"It is and that is something we are both aware of so boundaries have been made. As long as they haven't been crossed I've not been corrupted. I have yet to give her an order but it's only a matter of time." I was surprised when she patted my shoulder.

"The fact you've taken things into consideration means you're the right person for it. I wish you both luck." I watched her go in confusion, that only increased when I realised she was putting extra sway into her hips. I guessed she was trying to use her well developed body, now she wasn't dieting and was training, to distract people. I snorted in amusement while thinking of what Inoichi would do if he knew what his Little Princess was doing.

BS

"He came through here." A Rain Shinobi said quietly to his Team while I watched amused from above him.

"Are you sure we should target that guy? You heard what he could do and he wouldn't be allowed to do this himself if he wasn't strong." The lone purple haired kunoichi said reasonably proving that she was the one with the brains since the other two snorted at her.

"Like that matters at all. We need to see if he is one of them and if not getting his scroll will allow us to find it without worry." The third one said making my eyes narrow. "Besides, you know that we are all alone for five days in here. Who knows what might happen to you if you keep bringing attention to us, especially without our lady watching over you." The kunoichi's eyes went wide in fear and I had enough since the first one was staring at her body which told me that they intended to do it anyway. I created two Kage Bushin and had them kill the shinobi while I appeared behind the kunoichi with the metal of my fan against her neck.

"I have no idea what your true mission here is and to be honest I really don't care since you can't carry it out now." I said while a Clone held up the Earth Scroll they had. "Well aren't I lucky. I'm going to hit you with a mild dose of paralytic poison that will keep you from bothering me for the next hour and I will place you where you can't be found easily so no one can do what those two planned for you. Once you can move leave this place."

"Wha-…" She started to say before I moved the fan from her throat and jabbed the back of her neck. I caught her as her legs refused to hold her weight and leaped into a tree which had an empty alcove. I blinked when I had to catch a loose scroll that had advanced seals on them.

"You know I think you're better than I am with seals if you can get these to work." I complimented as I paced it in her pouch and left. I leapt from trunk to trunk in order to avoid traps as I doubted there would be any on the trunks. I reacted instantly when my instincts went haywire and blocked the sword aimed at my throat with Kurohiko.

"Oh, so you can use that thing properly and faster than most swordsmen to boot." The Grass kunoichi said as she held a double edged jian sword against mine. I frowned when I realised that the only reason it hadn't sliced through my sword and me was because of the regenerative seal I placed on it.

"People expect you to be slow with a sword this big so they try to toy with you leading to their death. Why bother with strength when that comes naturally with use? Now why are you here because there is no way you are a Genin?" I said meeting her amused eyes.

"It seems Anko trained you well. Imagine my surprise when I heard she was the main Sensei of the T&I Brat, one that was banished personally by the Old Monkey too." She said with an eerie chuckle as I realised a few things. She spoke of those two as if she knew them personally which meant that she was from Konoha and there was only one Missing Nin out there that was close to both of them.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin" Her amusement grew as she pulled her free hand up to her face and peeled partially off to reveal part of a face Anko ensure I had memorised.

"To figure it out with so few clues, I must say that I'm impressed. Anko must be so proud of you." He placed the skin back and it looked exactly like it had before. He pushed me away before I recovered and attacked. We traded a few strikes before we locked our swords together again. "You know most people would run at this moment."

"True but all that means is a sword in the back. If I'm going to die then I'm going to die standing." He grinned forcing me back again. This time I charged Kurohikari with chakra to add more power to my strikes and help to distract him. The force of our blows broke the branch we were on making me curse. I created a Kage Bushin and we kicked against each other before I switched with it.

"Kuro Nami! (Black Wave)" I called out in unison with my Clone as we landed just in time to see him get his elongated tongue back into his mouth. The attacks met him at the same time but I kept my guard up as I doubted that something so little would hit him never mind kill him. I was proven right when I received the memories of my Clone being kicked in the face. I leapt back but the slice of his sword knocked mine out of my hands.

"Now let's see what you have without that oversized piece of metal." He said before swallowing his sword. I wasted no time in using that to get close but wasn't surprised when he swerved around me so I tumbled past him. I turned quickly spewing fire as I went before raising my arms to block as he flipped over it and tried to kick me in the face. I grabbed the foot and pulled him to my side before landing a powerful elbow to his stomach. I jumped to another tree as he turned to mud and the real him sent a Katon: Gokyaku at where I had been. I saw him reach into his pouch so I made a Kage Bushin to fire my own Katon: Gokyaku while I used Futon: Reppusho. Just as I finished those jutsu he threw several shuriken and used Shuriken Kage Bushin. The Wind blew them back before the Fire caught up and forced him back.

"I know that didn't kill you." I said with narrowed eyes as my Clone disappeared. My instinct went haywire and I moved my feet and grabbed the hands that came out of the branch I was on. I pulled quickly and then delivered a three punch combo before launching a spin kick that sent the now muddy golem away from me before leaping away as a Mud Ball destroyed the place I had been. He smirked at me as he destroyed my Clone as it tried to attack him from behind with Kurohikari.

"As much as I would love to see your full potential but I really have to get back to my goals." He said before disappearing. I cursed inwardly and ran to the tower as fast as I could after picking up my sword. If Anko found out he was here she would try and kill him.


	6. People In Heart

**People In Heart**

"Where's Anko?!" I demanded of the Chunin, someone that couldn't hack T&I so I couldn't even remember his name, which came out of the scrolls.

"Whoa there kid. I get your close to her but protocols must be followed." He said condescendingly making me close the gap and pin him to the wall.

"I just fought Orochimaru and if I don't get to Anko before she learns of that she going to get herself killed! Now shove protocol up your arse and tell me where the FUCK SHE IS!" At any other time I would find the fact he was scared of me amusing but I had other things to worry about.

"What is going on here?" Hiruzen said appearing from a nearby door having heard me shout.

"Where is Anko right now?" I demanded not giving a shit about his status. Just as he opened his mouth an ANBU appeared.

"Message from Mitarashi: A snake is in the grass." The ANBU said making me curse.

"What do you know of this?" Hiruzen demanded as I let the Chunin go.

"The bastard sought me out and toyed with me. Apparently he found the dirty laundry Kabuto spilled amusing along with the fact Anko is my Sensei. He only left because he has another goal and now Anko is going after him." I said turning to leave as the recovered Chunin snorted.

"As if someone like you could find Orochimaru or the Bitch." He said making me snort without stopping.

"Of the people in here only me and Sarutobi could." I leapt into the trees making my way to a more secluded area that was likely where Anko was searching. I said nothing as Hiruzen was suddenly beside me matching my pace with a staff in hand.

"You do know that Orochimaru is too strong for you don't you?" Hiruzen said as we scanned the area.

"I know that even without learning that he was toying with me. I don't need to fight him I just need to get Anko out of there. You can deal with him until he runs or ANBU get off their arses." I said seriously just as we felt a spike of Anko's chakra. We immediately changed course and doubled our speed while I charged Kurohikari. We got there quickly and my blood boiled when I saw Anko brought to her knees with Orochimaru, undisguised, smirking down at her. "Kuro Okina Nami! (Black Great Wave)"

"What?" Anko said weakly as my attack obliterated where Orochimaru had been and I snatched her off of the branch after placing my sword on my back.

"My, my, it seems I wasn't the only one holding back in our fight." Orochimaru said landing on another tree.

"As if you would have given me the time I needed to charge it." I said glaring at him as I held Anko bridal style. He chuckled before looking at Hiruzen.

"As much as I want to continue this reunion it would jeopardise my plans." I glared at the area he sank into before I turned to return to the tower. I ignored the arriving ANBU as my only thoughts where on getting Anko help.

BS

"How is she?" I asked Haku getting a sigh as I looked at the sleeping Anko.

"That Seal is a nasty piece of work and has done a fair amount of damage to her chakra network. Can't you get rid of it? You're good with Seals." Haku said looking over her chart.

"I am good with Seals but the problem is Orochimaru isn't. He threw pieces of Seals together and expected it to work. Until I know every part of that seal off by heart then I can't do anything. The fact that it's so attached to her chakra network means I have to be extra careful. As soon as I can that thing is gone."

"Just goes to show that geniuses are idiots." A voice said from the window making us turn to see Jiraiya of the Sannin standing by the window. "I've not been able to devote as much time as I wanted to in order to study that thing. I'll give you my notes on it but I want you to run any final solution by me before you use it."

"I appreciate that but why are you here?" He was a very busy man after all.

"When she was abandoned I was the one that found her and brought her back. Between that and the fact that I was Orochimaru's teammate I feel responsible for her." He said as he gently moved a strand of hair off of her face. "I'd prefer to spend more time helping her but things just keep piling up and she isn't my only responsibility in the Village."

"He'll forgive you when he finds out. Nothing really keeps him down and he would understand." I said confusing Haku and surprising Jiraiya. "One of seals greatest accomplishments is his and it helps I managed to see a picture of his graduating Class that had him and a redhead that acted like your second charge. No one will learn it from me but you might want to help since his Sensei is useless."

"I thought that had been handled." Jiraiya said with a frown as I shook my head.

"The Sensei got off with a warning and that's it. He didn't even take that seriously so your charge looked elsewhere." I gave a significant look at the bedbound woman making him chuckle. It was annoying that I couldn't just say a name but you never knew who was listening. A good thing too considering that Kurenai entered just as Jiraiya returned to the window.

"What happened to her?" Kurenai demanded from me. I looked to Jiraiya who nodded and turned back to her.

"Orochimaru" I said making her pale in fear and worry. "He used the seal against her and they had me sedate her so she wouldn't lash out at them as they treated her."

"Why is he here? What does he want?" She demanded as she took her best friends hand into hers.

"From reports he's marked the Uchiha with an up to date Curse Seal that he survived. I will add what I see of that one to the notes that I give you Kid." Jiraiya said seriously. I nodded with a sigh and rubbed my head.

"As much as I like that she has so much support it would be better if two of you left." Haku said apologetically to us.

"That's fine. I want a more private talk with the Kid anyway and I can't have it here." Jiraiya said before leaping out of the window. I gave Anko one last look before following him to the top of the tower only for him to toss a thick scroll to me. "Since you already figured out a few things I want you to safeguard this till he's ready for it."

"Are you insane?" I asked as I saw Hiraishin on the scroll. "This thing has no security on it and with my knowledge it would too tempting not to learn." The things I could do with this technique drove my thoughts into overdrive.

"If you crack it then you could teach him it. Besides, Minato's guard is capable of doing a version of it that requires three of them so it's hardly a family technique. I also heard you might be having round two with Gaara who I know can go full power so count that as a trump card."

"Are you sure you can trust me with this? Power corrupts even the best of people and I'm hardly a paragon of virtue." He rolled his eyes at me.

"If I didn't then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Don't think I didn't notice the neck accessory that Medic Nin had is tuned to you. From the way you act around each other I bet you haven't done more than petting despite the fact you have total control over her, although I have no doubt that will change tonight since you need to work your aggression out. There is a saying I heard once. 'If you want to test someone's character give them power'. Out of the current batch of Genin, hell most Genin, you've been given a lot of power and freedom and even despite your hatred for Sensei you aren't considered a flight risk anymore."

"That's only because I found people that gave a damn. If I'd been sent to the Genin Corps and managed to avoid Danzo I would have served the minimum before leaving and never looking back. I'm not going to even try and lie to you Jiraiya, this Village doesn't hold my loyalty my precious ones do." He nodded as if he expected that.

"But you will defend the Village because it is where your precious ones live. That is why I can trust you. Just take the damn thing, you have the reflexes for it and you seem to be getting deep into things." I sighed and sealed it away for later.

BS

I stood alongside those that had passed the Second Phase and waited for the Preliminary Matches to be called. I had relaxed during the days I had spent waiting with Haku's help and the fact that Anko made a full recovery. Since Anko was with the Proctors I had Inoichi acting as my Sensei much to Ino's horror. So far I wasn't impressed. Kabuto had taken a dive against Sasuke who was then whisked away to deal with his Curse Seal. Shino dealt with a weakened Oto Shinobi by destroying his arms. Kankuro beat Kabuto's stretchy teammate and right now Ino was beating Sakura like she owed her money.

"Weren't they evenly matched at the Academy?" Kiba asked with a hint of fear as Ino toyed with Sakura using only taijutsu.

"Troublesome, she started training hard before Team Selections and then gained a crush on a guy that hates fangirls but respects proper kunoichi. It doesn't help that someone spars with her regularly." Shikamaru said aiming a glare at me.

"I helped replace a fangirl with a competent kunoichi I would trust to watch my back. I see no downsides to this." I said ignoring the glare with a smirk. "She really put her all into it and it really has paid off. Without that work this would have been an embarrassing catfight rather than a one sided stomp fest." I heard Inoichi groan beside me at our conversation before Ino won.

"So how was that?" Ino asked with a smirk making me chuckle as the guys looked uncomfortable at her smirk.

"Congratulations Ino." Hinata said with a small stutter as they called for Temari and Tenten. I didn't know Team Gai well but I expect that Tenten was a proper kunoichi.

"Hey Kurohikari, you know the three from Suna. How do you see this fight going?" Naruto said making me shrug.

"I really can't say. Temari takes her training as seriously as I do and I have heard of Tenten's Sensei's…enthusiasm." I said giving Gai a glance as he and his mini-me cheered on the now embarrassed kunoichi. "It will all depend on what skills they use and how they improvise." I winced as Temari bragged which meant only one thing. "As much as I don't want to I think it will be Temari that wins since she's on her bad week."

"How do you know that and what is a bad week?" Naruto asked in bewilderment getting people to palm their faces.

"At the end of the week I spent in Suna Temari got really bitchy because of her period. She's rather ruthless when irritable." I watched as Kurenai leaned over to the still confused guy's ear and whispered to him. I snickered as he went bright red before wincing as I saw Tenten specialised in thrown weapons. "Well this is going to go badly for Tenten."

"Why do you say that?" Gai asked with a frown now he was no longer cheering.

"Temari is a Wind User from Suna that wields a Fan. I have sparred with her personally and she is good, very good. Tenten apparently uses thrown weapons almost exclusively which means she can't get through Temari's defences." Almost as if to prove me right, Temari dealt Tenten the final blow of the match, knocking her out and moving so that Tenten would land on her fan. Having expected trouble I moved so that I was standing on the fan and caught Tenten bridal style shocking Temari. "I know you're irritable this time of month but that isn't an excuse to try and humiliate a fellow kunoichi."

"Fine, now get off my fan." Temari said after making a noise. I hopped off the fan and handed Tenten to a Medic Nin that appeared. "Just for that I want a spar before the finals." I nodded and returned to Inoichi as Shikamaru was called to fight the Oto kunoichi.

"I must thank you for stepping in for Tenten. Your actions are most youthful." Rock Lee said with Gai nodding beside him. I shrugged and watched Shikamaru outsmarted her. I listened as Asuma explained about Shikamaru's IQ to the Sensei while Kurenai refused to look at him. I would need to sort that out as soon as possible because she was happy with him.

"No problem." I said trying not to get them too excited. I thanked my lucky stars when my name came up with Kabuto's last teammate.

"I don't care what Kabuto Cards says about you, I will easily defeat you." He said with a cocky grin as I stood across from him. I snorted and waited for the match to start. He wasted no time in attacking when it did but I decided to see what he could do and only dodged. I was unsurprised to see that he was slow.

"Disappointing" I said before I grabbed his left wrist, broke it, hooked my left foot around his right knee, made him fall on said knee, trapped his right arm against my body and kneed him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Ino asked as I sighed.

"I wanted to see all of his capable of and what his trump card was."


	7. Pushing Limits

**Pushing Limits**

"You're good but good isn't good enough." Zabuza said as I struggled to stand in front of him. The preliminaries went without any more hiccups if you discounted Lee getting crippled because Gai ignored my advice or that Neji, Hinata's cousin, almost killed Hinata. Were I not so worried about her I would have killed him right there but I just had to settle for doing it in the Exams since he was my first fight.

"I know but I'm unsure of how to get better without crippling myself." I said as I barely brought my sword up. We had been sparring for hours and I was reaching my limit.

"That's why I'm going to teach you. Gai said he was going to get me weights for you tomorrow as an apology for ignoring you. You will also send a Kage Bushin to learn Water Manipulation from a Mizu Bushin. I have a month to get you to what I think should be Chunin Level and I don't want Haku bitching at me because you failed." I snorted before going to attack him but Kurenai appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could have a private talk with Kurohiko?" She said before frowning at the state I was in.

"That's fine, he's only standing because of willpower right now and Haku would be on my arse if he was put in the hospital." Zabuza said with a shrug before disappearing. I sighed and placed Kurohikari on my back before falling forward.

"Easy there." Kurenai said as she caught me before I reached the ground.

"I'm alright Kurenai but what can I help you with?" I said as she helped me to a nearby stump that was made during the spar.

"I've talked to Asuma and I honestly believe he regrets what happened with you so I was thinking of giving him a second chance; however I wanted your opinion on the matter." She said unsurely making me sigh.

"I have no problems with you dating him but I will never like the man. I will not make you choose between us ever and the only way you could make me hate you is if you get pregnant and do what was done to me. Considering how motherly you are I very much doubt you would be capable of that for more than three seconds." I assured her keeping out the fact that if Asuma repeated what he done to me to any other child I would kill him.

"I'll give him another chance but it will be a while before things are as good as they were before." She said with a relieved smile. "Do you need help getting home?" I chucked at her and shook my head.

"Nah I just need to rest a while before heading home. You just go and relax and tell Hinata that I hope she gets better." She nodded after a moment and left. I let out a sigh and turned to my right. "You can come out now Tenten."

"Was I that obvious?" Tenten asked as she stepped out of the trees and had her eyes drawn to Kurohikari.

"No I'm just skilled at knowing when people I have met are around me. I do wonder what you are here for though." She sighed and sat beside me.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that Suna kunoichi from humiliating me like she wanted to." I shrugged as to me it wasn't that big a deal.

"You're not a fangirl and Temari is really bitchy on her bad week. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my friend and give him 'The Talk' since the Academy Sensei threw him out that day." I was inwardly cursing Kurenai for volunteering me for that.

BS

"I'm honestly surprised that you are here." I said in honest surprise as I looked at Asuma after opening my door. I sighed and opened the door and gestured to the seat I had for any guests that wanted to be comfortable when they waited on me. He took it silently while Haku watched him wearily.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm grateful for what you said to Kurenai. I know you have every right to hate me and yet you helped me repair my relationship. I wanted to say thank you." Asuma said making me snort.

"I didn't do it for you. Kurenai was happy before Kabuto opened his mouth." He looked a little hurt at that but I didn't really care. "You have no need to thank me. I look after those I care about and Kurenai is one of them." There was an uncomfortable silence as he nodded with a sigh. He got up and opened the door but paused for a moment.

"I'm sure it means nothing to you but I truly regret what I did to you." I said nothing as he left and rubbed my face.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked as she sat beside me allowing me to put my arm around her waist.

"As much as I can be, all I can feel around him is rage and while I know he's being honest about regretting it but it's too little too late." I said as I moved her onto my lap and placed my chin on her shoulder while I held her close. "What did he hope to achieve by coming here?"

"He wants forgiveness for his part in what happened to you. That you gave him a straight answer, even if it wasn't the one he wanted, will be a weight off of his shoulders. This also means he won't be all depressed around Kurenai." I sighed as I knew she was right but it still bugged me. Haku chuckled as she turned to kiss my temple.

"Did you ever think that it would be like this after you beat me?" She asked making me chuckle to.

"No I honestly thought that we would try and keep our distance before the temptation was too much for me and made your life a living hell. Why is it that people keep trying to see how much power will corrupt me?"

"Who better to have power than the person that will use it and fear it in equal measure? Giving it to someone that can't use it would destroy its value or tempt them to use it as a trade for something they can use."

"Fine I get that. On that subject I will be tattooing you with my Seal as soon as I learn that." This was non-negotiable as it would allow me to get to her anywhere if I needed to find her. She must have realised that as she just nodded.

BS

"Are you insane?!" I shouted at Jiraiya when Naruto told me why he was doing only one thing instead of doing something useful. I had a Kage Bushin work through the handseals with him and give him tips on how to control the Chakra Flow of the Jutsu. "Why did you think getting him to summon a Boss after exhausting his chakra was a good thing?"

"He needs to learn how to use _it_." Jiraiya said making me shake my head.

"He can barely use his own effectively, hence why he can't summon the Boss, so what is the point in trying to control _that_ which will be even harder since he'll need to steal it? Also, why aren't you taking advantage of his healing factor and Kage Bushin?" If this was how he trained Naruto's Father then I'm surprised the man was so skilled.

"I don't want him using them as a crutch." He said honestly and in any other circumstance I would have bought it.

"So you want him using power from a sentient being known for being filled with anger and hatred as a crutch instead." I said trying to understand where he was coming from making him sigh.

"I have it on good authority that a bunch of S-Rank Criminals want the Bijuu and it's only a matter of time before they find him so he needs a trump card that can't be easily countered." He finally admitted making me frown as I remembered the how I got my Earth Scroll.

"Are any of them from Ame? The team I had ambushed had an objective that had nothing to do with the Exams." The look I got was far from reassuring.

BS

I frowned as I realised the remaining Oto Nin was missing from the new line up and was intrigued to see that the winner of Ino and Naruto's match would be given a free pass to the Finals while I would have to go through Neji, who Hinata had literally begged me not to kill, and Gaara, anyone that thought Sasuke would beat him needed their heads examined, while Shino would have to face the other two Sand Siblings, Shikamaru would forfeit at checkmate and I had no doubt Shino would beat Kankuro thanks to their specialties.

"Could everyone but Kurohiko and Neji Hyuga make their way out of the Arena?" Gemna, the replacement Proctor for Hayate Gekko who was in the hospital after I found him bleeding to death in the Village, said clearly getting them to clear out while Neji and I glared at each other.

"Give up it is your Fate to lose to me." Neji said making me snort.

"Like hell I will. Did you honestly think that I would give up just because you say Fate tells me to lose, especially when you nearly killed a good friend of mine, your own cousin no less, just because you couldn't handle her telling you the truth? I will be honest and say that on that day I fully intended to kill you for that but you'll never guess what changed my mind." I said bringing dead silence to the Arena. I knew the Hyuga reputation would take a hit but to be honest I didn't care.

"Perhaps your feeble mind realised the folly of such an attempt." He said with a sneer making me snort.

"No what changed my mind was the sweetest person I knew literally crawling off her hospital bed despite her heart nearly being destroyed and the bowing with her head to the ground and tears running down her face as she begs for me not to kill her worthless cousin. I know I'm not the nicest person but after that there was no way I could kill you." I took Kurohikari off my back and threw it into the nearest tree. "So instead I'm going to take everything you hold precious and crush it right in front of you."

"The First Match between Kurohiko and Neji Hyuga begins now!" Gemna said before getting out of the way. Neji charged me in a rage while I smirked at him. As soon as his palm neared my chest I lashed out and grabbed him wrist halting him completely. Thanks to the weights I wore all month my speed was equal to that of Lee with the First Gate open. I threw his arm to the side and punched him three times in the chest in places that caused pain only. He stumbled back with grit teeth before a snap kick sent him onto his back.

"Come on Neji, where is the so-called genius of the Hyuga I heard about this whole month?" I said with a nasty grin on my face as he jumped to his feet. This time I just dodged without moving my feet as I kept the grin on my face. I waited for him to over commit to a strike before I swept his leg out from under him with one foot before booting him between the legs with the other in midair.

"You're a failure so how can you do this?" He demanded as he got to his feet and glared at me.

"I can because I know the difference between false strength and true strength. You rely on Fate, Psychological Warfare and your genius reputation whereas I rely on my skills and instincts. I heard you talk down at Lee for believing that hard work can cause improvement. This is the results of working hard and your Fate can't save you from it. Lee proved it too as being able to get through Gaara's defences with nothing but his bare hands. Even I had to use my sword and ninjutsu to get past it. Now show me why Gentle Fist is considered the best and I will show you why it is useless against me."

"You are in range of my Divination!" He shouted as a Taijitu Symbol appeared below us. I snort and move my right foot back. "One palms, two palms, four palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!" He roared as he attacked with outstretched fingers making me wonder why he said palms. I enjoyed the fact his eyes widened when I deflected each strike with the exception of the last two which I caught.

"You speak of Fate then learn a move that is officially above your station? You're an idiotic hypocrite." I told him before I snapped his fingers making him scream. I kicked him away but he merely rolled back to his feet and spun around releasing chakra. I jumped back just in time to avoid it and hear him snap his fingers back into place. I darted towards him before he could move again and decked him in the jaw. I didn't move as I watched him roll away before forcing himself to his feet.

"That isn't possible, Kaiten is the perfect defence." He said looking like he wanted to hyperventilate.

"No Jutsu is perfect and to think otherwise is stupid. How does it feel to know that everything you take Pride in is useless? How does it feel to be the genius that was losing to a so-called failure? How does it feel to see everything you took Pride in and shoved in people's faces is wrong?" I said before I kicked him into the air and dropkicked him midair. As soon as I saw he was knocked out I retrieved Kurohikari. I ignored the applause as I was declared the Winner.


	8. Invasion

**Invasion**

 **AN: A couple of questions were asked I'm sure more than just the reviewer was curious about.**

 **1) Kurohikari (The Sword, the name means Black Light).**

 **It has little back story as it was something he saved up for from when he first entered the Academy and improved upon with his Seal Knowledge. Its Legend will be made alongside his. It is made of Chakra metal allowing Kurohiko to channel his chakra into it. Kuro Nami is a move inspired by Getsuga Tenshou from Bleach.**

 **2) Black Chakra**

 **While I get most of my information from the Anime and NarutoWiki it was explained that in the Manga everyone's chakra is unique to them. Naruto's Yellow, Sasuke's Blue, Kurohiko's Black. It has no special properties and is an author's liberty.**

 **3) Kurohiko's Mother**

 **She is an OC that won't get much face time. She will be seen while Naruto is away as while I still have more of Part 1 to right I don't plan to do a timeskip like Naruto, or at least not more of one I already have. I have yet to decide if she is still where she was back then or if she's moved up in clientele. It will not be a happy reunion for either of them.**

"Where the hell is that Bastard?" Naruto asked in anger as we waited on Sasuke to appear making me snort.

"Doesn't matter since he just cost himself the promotion, the only reason they don't disqualify him is because many people came to see what the Last Loyal Uchiha can do." I said imagining the rage on the Brat's face when he was informed that he wouldn't be promoted. It was about time he learnt that the world didn't revolve around him.

"But the longer he takes the longer it is before my fight and I want to see what Ino can do." He replied making me chuckle.

"Getting sweet on Ino huh, I guess that means that your crush on Sakura is gone then." I said teasingly making Temari and Ino snicker at their fellow blond as he starting gaping at me before pulling out of his shock and glaring at me.

"I got over Sakura when you gave me that Talk. I still can't believe you dragged me to see Hinata when I was still sorting out my thoughts."

"What's he on about Kuro?" Ino asked with an all too familiar gleam in her eyes but unlike other times this would help rather than annoy so I got Naruto in a headlock and covered his mouth.

"Somehow Naruto here was thrown out of class when they covered Sex Ed in the Academy, so when I learnt of this I decided to give him 'The Talk' before Jiraiya could and then we visited Hinata. That was when Naruto learnt that while Hinata's Jacket hides a lot Hospital Gowns don't. I'm not sure whose face was redder between the two of them." I said before Naruto used Kage Bushin to get me off of him.

"I think that Naruto and Hinata would make a great couple." Ino said making Naruto gape at her while Shikamaru muttered Troublesome. I smirked when I realised I had a co-conspirator in Operation Sun.

"Naruto's confident nature would help Hinata while her quiet nature would help Naruto." Shino said with a nod making me cackle inwardly as Naruto turned bright red. I guess Shino wanted to help Hinata and I knew he was neutral towards Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto he was called for his match with a cackling Ino.

"Wasn't Hinata that wallflower you avenged in your match?" Kankuro asked me.

"Yeah she is. Her main reason for lacking self-esteem is because those that should support her try and break her down. The fact that Naruto is able to smile despite being in a similar situation makes her admire him greatly." I said before silence fell as I watched Ino dispatch Naruto's Clones. As soon as they were all gone Ino managed to use her Clan Jutsu on him making me pale before I was suddenly in a sewer.

"I know that thanks to you his mind is in the gutter but this takes the cake." Ino said behind me and seeing my look she shrugged. "Dad warned me that if I was to ever use this Jutsu on Naruto I needed to use you as an anchor which is usually not done once we can do without it."

"Then I hope your ready for a surprise because you're about to learn an S-Rank Secret." I said as Naruto suddenly appeared and looked even paler than I was sure I was.

"What are you two doing here? You need to leave now!" Naruto shouted clearly in a panic. Ino looked between the two of us in annoyance.

"Okay what the hell has you two, two of the hardest people to intimidate I have ever met, so bloody worried." Ino demanded folding her arms just as I felt something on my neck.

"That's more to do with the Giant Nine Tailed Fox that's breathing down my neck." I said making her freeze as I turned around to see the subject of conversation. I narrowed my eyes when I saw it staring at me before it started laughing so loudly I had to cover my ears.

" **To think that she would be dragged into the cycle too** " Kyubi said with a voice that vibrated through me. I stared into his eyes as he chuckled again.

"Of course I was, my son. Do you really think I would abandon my children?" A voice said from behind us making us turn to see a beautiful woman with tanned skin, red hair and silver eyes. She stared at Kyubi with love in her eyes and walked into the cage much to our shock and strokes his nose. "What happened to you? You feel incomplete."

" **The Blasted Fourth Hokage split me into Yin and Yang before taking my other half with him into the Shinigami's stomach.** " He said making me gape. He was bloody massive so how big was he really?

"That's not good. I can't allow that to stand." I sighed and decided that now was the time to get answers.

"As much as I hate to break up this reunion I would like to know why I have the mother of the Bijuu in my soul." I said making Kyubi growl before she calmed him.

"Like my sons I was reincarnated over and over after my death but I am more independent of my caretakers than they are. Normally this would be a good thing but they never trusted me and forced me to slumber in their souls. Most recently I was in Mito Senju who had a particular distrust towards me." She said making me sigh.

"I can't take this anymore." Ino said griping at her hair. "Why the hell did I use this Jutsu on you and why did I have to use you as an anchor?"

"Your Father trusts my Caretaker to see to your safety and is the only one to have fought a jinchuriki influenced by their prisoner." The woman said seriously from atop Kyubi's snout.

"The only reason I did so well then was because he underestimated me and allowed me time to figure out how to beat him. That doesn't even account for the difference in strength between the two." I said with a sigh.

"True but you would be able to buy her time to escape. Now it's time this ended so I can have some private time with my son." She waved her hand and we were all ejected from the Seal.

BS

"Explain" Ino demanded as we stood further inside the Stadium after she had forfeited her match against Naruto. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I can't, no really I can't." I said cutting off her indignant disbelief. "There was a law passed to try and give Naruto some peace and to break it means death. The only one that can explain is Naruto and he's too busy being insulted right now." For some reason I had been keyed into the Bijuu Telepathy by the odd woman and Kyubi was passing time by constantly insulting Naruto.

"He's right Princess and right now he has to watch his back as the Hyuga Elders will be after his blood for showcasing the weakness of their Style." Inoichi said as he walked up to us. I merely shrugged as it really didn't bother me too much. The only Hyuga I could stand was Hinata.

"Why did you make me promise to use him as an anchor? Against that he wouldn't be able to do much." Ino said seriously folding her arms.

"You needed someone that would keep their mouth shut, had experience with jinchuriki and would help you without putting a price on it. Aside from me, who was to be monitored during your match, he was the only one I could fully trust." I frowned as he said that something he noticed. "When it comes to my daughter's safety I am very paranoid and there is also the fact that only certain people she would trust with that too." I nodded at that as there was no way that Ino would trust Ibiki or Anko that much.

"Fine, what do you think of that Puppet Guy quitting before even trying?" Ino asked getting Inoichi to frown.

"It means that Suna is up to something and I don't think we'll like it. Keep your wits about you both, especially you Kurohiko as you'll be facing off against Gaara soon." Seeing Ino's confused look Inoichi elaborated for her. "Gaara is the jinchuriki of Ichibi but his seal is…weak."

"That's one way to put it." I said while Ino gaped at us. "The seal isn't worth the ink it was written with. All it does is restricting Shukaku a little and tortures Gaara."

"Shikamaru should be finishing up now so you both better get ready." Inoichi said making us share a nod with him.

BS

"That is by far the worst Assassination Jutsu I have ever seen." I said as Sasuke charged up a Chidori. At seeing the looks I was given I deadpanned at them. "I was trained in assassination and was taught that to be an assassin was to be quiet, stealthy and quick. That is loud, flashy and slow, that doesn't even count the damage to your eyes it would do or the amount of chakra you need to gather would have any decent sensor staring at you in annoyance. The only thing it has going for it is it will plough through the sand if it hits."

"I doubt that." Kankuro snorted just before exactly that happened. I was the only one other than Temari not surprised by the screams that came from the wounded Gaara. "That's impossible!"

"It's not, this is the second time he's been wounded." Temari said as petals started to fall. I dispelled the Genjutsu just as the Kage Booth exploded and the Sand Siblings grabbed their wounded brother and fled. I frowned as I saw a barrier go up where Hiruzen was as I fought and killed the Oto and Suna Shinobi that attacked me. With a sigh I created a Kage Bushin to wake those that got caught in the Genjutsu before making my way to the ANBU outside of the barrier.

"What are you doing?" BOAR asked but I ignored him and studied the barrier and sent them an unimpressed look.

"Your job apparently." I said before I jumped onto a lower building and then into the building that the barrier was on. "Kuro Nami! (Black Wave)" The attack ploughed through the ceiling all the way up to the roof and I was mildly surprised that the barrier covered the hole as soon as I went through it.

"While I appreciate the assistance if you had waited but a moment longer our battle would have been easier." Hiruzen said holding his staff and clad in Battle Armour. I turned to see three open coffins in front of Orochimaru, each of which had a dead but animated Hokage in them.

"If your ANBU had used their heads you would have had back up before now." I said making Orochimaru chuckle as he placed tags in their heads as soon as the coffins sank into the roof.

"Oh this is just precious. The discarded monkey comes to defend the one that banished him. I'm surprised you even bothered since it is well known you hate him." Orochimaru said surprising the un-dead Hokage.

"While it's true I hate the old bastard I can't just let him die for the sake of Naruto and Konohamaru. Although I have to say that you don't half arse things like the other so-called geniuses I've met." Orochimaru nodded at the compliment.

"Minato, you will test Kurohiko while the others deal with their old student." He said gleefully. I barely raised my sword in time to block the three prong kunai the Fourth Hokage guided towards my heart. I was unsurprised that he managed to disarm me, the reach it gave me was too much of an advantage not to get rid of, and I used the reactions I honed to perfection to fight Neji to their fullest. Yellow Flash was the perfect name for him as yellow was the only things my eyes caught as he darted around me trying to get through my defences.

"So this is the man that defiled my son." The mother of Kyubi said from within me and she did not sound happy. I felt something shift inside me and I felt rejuvenated every time I touched his bare skin. It was only when I caught a flash of red that I realised what she had done. I got my chance to exploit it when he paused for a fraction of a second to make a spinning ball of chakra, said chakra being a paler version of Naruto's, that allowed me to grab his wrists.

"You're good but you can't beat me even weakened like I am." Minato said grimly and if not for what I noticed I would agree. He frowned as he finally noticed something was wrong. "What are you doing?"

"A little gift that allows me to siphon off your chakra and add it to mine but you have a being made of chakra that is 'sacrificing' itself for you." I said adding sarcasm to sacrifice since Kyubi just wanted to escape. I could hear both halves' laughter as the chakra I stole was drawn to the Kyubi in Naruto, whose seal kept him from escaping not entering the cage. The boost I was getting was a side effect. Minato looked horrified as I smirked.

"You can't handle its power!" I nodded but kept him from moving, the siphoning disrupting his ability to use chakra as Kyubi barged its way through him while I was getting a strength boost. I knew it would only last until I had joined both halves. I frowned as I noticed my reserves growing dangerously over flown and made Kage Bushin to help pin him as his struggles increased. Just as the Kyubi left him he managed to free a leg and kick me towards the barrier. It was only because of a Clone's quick thinking that I kept from being killed.

"You're right I can't." I said as I released as much chakra as I could and was surprised to feel two tails attached to me. "But I didn't keep it but righted your wrong." I moved quicker than I had before and punched him in the face hard enough to send him through a tree that almost caught Hiruzen unawares. I used the surprise to shove a tail into the head of the closest un-dead, which happened to be the First, and altered the tag to answer to me. Just as Hashirama went to deal with his brother Minato returned with a vengeance catching me off guard. Before I was beaten up too much a wooden hand grabbed me.

"Watch your surroundings young one." Hashirama said before he focused back on his brother. The hand released me as Minato was about to shove a spinning ball of chakra into my face. It then grabbed him as I rolled forward allowing me to repeat what I did to Hashirama. The instant it was finished he disappeared in a yellow flash and I heard Orochimaru scream. I grunted as I finally started to feel the strain of forcing myself to keep up with S-Rank shinobi. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer as I picked up my sword.

"No rest for the wicked." I said as I watched the two fights. Minato had taken an arm from Orochimaru and with Hiruzen's help was easily backing him into the corner. Tobirama was proving that despite being less powerful than his brother he was still a force to be reckoned with. I was surprised when all the un-dead were held in place by Hiruzen's Kage Bushin. I turned to the real one and gaped. "What the hell are you thinking summoning a fucking god?!"

"It is the only way to send them to rest!" Hiruzen said as the Shinigami acted through him before it looked me straight in the eyes.

" **Anomaly, I shall spare his life and soul if you agree to do a job for me.** " It said making me shiver.

"I need to know what it is before I agree otherwise you're just going to make me fail and you fuck us all over." I said as my cloak disappeared. I was going to crash soon but I needed to know.

" **Three Hags annoyed me so you're going to mess with one of their predictions by saving two girls. It will also settle my debt with a fellow Death God.** " I sighed and nodded before I saw white.


	9. Half-Bloods Are Troublesome

**Half-Bloods Are Troublesome**

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded of the people that the Shinigami had dropped me on, literally, with a note. After reading said note while I was trying to find out which way was up I had something shoved down my throat. "That tasted like piss!"

"It's Nectar, food of the gods, and could you stop swearing please?" The lone human male, who was called Percy while the other was a part goat called Grover, said making me stare at him incredulously.

"Fuck no, seriously you're like fourteen or something and you give a damn about language. Your friends there could probably make you blush with the things they could say." I enjoyed the grin on the more outgoing girl's, Thalia if I remembered correctly, face as I said that. "So this goddess, Artemis, what's she like?"

"She's the goddess of the hunt, moon, maidens and childbirth. She created her Hunters to give maidens a safe place to live while learning to take care of them selves. Despite what people say she doesn't hate Males but finds that most of them are pigs unworthy of knowing." The most serious girl, Zoe, said with a small wistful smile.

"So what is your world like?" The quiet girl, Bianca, asked me curiously.

"It really depends on where you are. Fire Country is quiet most of the time unless you live in Konoha like I do and is filled with forests, Wind Country is mostly Desert, Water Country is fill with water and islands, Lightning Country is full of mountains and the rest are variations of those. While it is considered to be peace time there are still skirmishes and bandits. The technology isn't as advanced either." I said remembering their amusement as I stared at cars in confusion. Who needed to trap themselves in a metal box when you run faster than them?

"Why are they named after elements?" Thalia asked making me chuckle.

"Everyone where I come from has the ability to use chakra and if trained can turn it into any of those five elements but some are easier than others and some can combine them to make a sub-element like Ice or Lava. I can use three but my order of affinity goes Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and Lightning."

"I get Lava but what two make Ice?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Use Wind to cool the Water down, you might be able to do it without Wind since you have control of Water rather than just shaping it." I said just as a long car appeared and stopped beside us. Seeing the look on their faces it wasn't normal. I carefully studied the man that exited it and got a bloodthirsty grin in return. Anko would love this guy since her relationship with Zabuza fell through.

"She wants to see the Squid Brat and the Assassin." The man said while the others looked uncomfortable as he radiated something not too different from KI. Percy had even drawn his sword only to have the man's at his throat.

"Lord Ares, why is Lady Aphrodite interrupting our quest?" Zoe asked respectfully but didn't hide her dislike of him or the woman.

"She needs to talk to the Squid Brat and is curious about the Assassin since the Fates have been cursing non-stop since he arrived." They turned to me in shock making me shrug.

"I'll go first but who's going to hold Kurohikari?" I asked making Ares hold out his free hand. I handed it over to the now gleeful god and carefully got in the metal box. I blinked as I saw a woman that had Ino's eyes, Haku's skin tone and cheekbones and hair like Bianca's. If Zoe found out that last part I was one dead shinobi.

"Oh don't worry about that my young friend. The young girl wasn't really cut out for the girl scouts and you'll be surprised how she reacts when you release your power." Aphrodite said with a tittering laugh. I grimaced as my chakra coils were still hurting from transferring the Kyubi to its other half before frowning at what she said.

"Why would she react to my chakra?" Most people's reaction to chakra relied solely on how they appreciated its look unless they were a sensor which Bianca was not.

"Your power personifies everything comfortable about darkness which everyone likes and as the daughter of Hades she is especially sensitive to it. I see you are going to have the most interesting love life. I will need to ask my counterpart in your world if I can watch. However that's not what I'm here for, you are about to enter my Husband's Junkyard and one of your Companions will activate the defences. If you are to fulfil your task you need to be ready. Do be a dear and send Perseus in please." I sighed and nodded before carefully getting out.

"Percy your turn." I said catching his attention as he glared at Ares who was testing out Kurohikari. He stormed over to the metal box and entered it while I caught Kurohikari as Ares threw it back to me.

"That's a good blade and those extras you placed on it only make it better." Ares said before pointing his sword at me much to everyone's surprise.

"I've been around Anko-sensei too much. You do know I won't be able to go all out because of my quest and injuries don't you?" I said making him shrug as I readied myself.

"True but it should tell me enough to see if you deserve that blade. I might go and visit this Anko later then." I shrugged as Anko's love life wasn't any of my business.

"As long as it's not to harm her I have no complaints." I charged forwards and clashed with him as his grin widened. I matched his grin as our attacks grew faster and I pumped chakra into the blade to repair it as his sword was strong and sharp. The air was filled with the clangs of metal against metal as we grinned.

"That's enough you two!" Aphrodite called out while rolling her eyes. We stopped and returned to our companions.

"I find it a little eerie how well you got on with him." Thalia said as we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by junk.

"I come from a place that is giving people paranoia because of how long it's been since a war has broken out. Combine that with my battle lust that Anko gave me and there is no reason not to like him. Aphrodite said this was her husbands junk yard and not to take anything." I said making them look at me in pity. I shrugged as I walked through the junkyard and saw a few things that would be useful. No wonder people wanted to take things from this place. It was only the sound of something moving that knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Which of you took something?" Zoe demanded of us while Bianca looked guilty as she pulled out a figurine. I turned to the noise to see a giant metal statue pulling itself together. I grit my teeth as there was only one thing I had that could easily take it on and it was going to hurt like hell.

"Get close to me and I hope your Mist is as good as you say it is as what I'm about to do is going to make it difficult to hide." I said as I grabbed as much chakra as I could without destroying my coils and bit my finger. They all looked confused as they did as they were told; Zoe had to drag Bianca who was blushing greatly, before I slammed my hand into the ground. Not even a second later we were on the head of a massive silver Griffin named Gin-Ba.

"So this is where you got to." Gin-Ba said as I fell to my knees as my body burned from the inside. There was a puff of smoke as Shiro-Ba was summoned. "I shall deal with this foe while my nephew takes you all to safety." I was about to ask how before a worried Shiro-Ba grew. I was hauled onto his back by Zoe and Percy while Thalia whimpered, an unusual sound from the strong willed girl, and Bianca snapped back into the real world.

"What the hell is happening to him and how did you get here?" Percy asked as he held me in place.

"From what I can tell his chakra coils have nearly burnt themselves out. I was summoned by Uncle to get Kurohiko away from the fight. All members of the Clan that signed the Summoners Contract can summon another when in different dimensions. Kurohiko is our human summoner and is considered a part of the Clan. The one scared of flying feels like Clan too funnily enough." Shiro-Ba said trying to hide his worry. "I will only be here for a few hours so I'll take you as far as I can."

"I owe you partner." I managed to say through the pain as I hear Gin-Ba give a Victory Cry.

"You're Clan, you don't owe me anything. Although I do want to know what happened to damage your coils since I know yours is large." I sighed and told him of everything that happened in the Chunin Exams and how I made a deal.

BS

"That's a big Dam." I muttered as we left the boats we had used to travel after Shiro-Ba left. Percy had not been happy to find out I had stolen the money used to buy them.

"Seven hundred feet tall, Built in the 1930s." Percy said wistfully.

"Five million cubic acres of Water." Thalia continued in the same tone.

"Largest construction project in the United States." Grover said with a sigh while we stared at the three in confusion.

"I take it your friend had an interest in architecture." I said with a chuckle as they nodded.

"She spouted facts about them all the time. I wish she were here." Percy said with a sigh.

"Don't worry too much Percy, we'll save her and then you can get all the facts you want." He smiled as we made our way inside easily.

"There's a snack bar in the Visitor's Centre, I saw when I came here to see the guardians." Thalia said as our stomachs grumbled. "They were a gift to Zeus from Athena." I quickly got some snacks for us all and hoped that the food would ease the burning of my chakra coils. As soon as I returned Percy came running towards us as if he was being chased.

"We need to leave." He said making me sigh in annoyance as I saw skeletons coming towards us. I snorted at the fact they thought they could coral us together.

"Food Fight" Grover shouted one they realised we were surrounded. We made our way back to the guardians as they pursued us with a vengeance.

"Wow those toes are really bright." Percy said making me blink in disbelief. Surrounded by immortal skeletons and he is staring at toes. I wasn't the only one thinking that as he got glares from the others. "Thalia, pray to your Dad."

"He never answers." Thalia snapped at him while I unsealed Kurohikari. I tuned their bickering out as I prepared to move. As soon as they fired at us the statues moved. Well this was going to be interesting.

BS

"Why am I the one being dressed as a homeless guy?" Percy asked in confusion as Zoe tugged at his clothes. "I mean Hiko there is trained in things like this, or are you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I never got that far at hiding in plain sight and the techniques use chakra which I can't use for more than storage seals at the moment. Grover's nose is too sensitive for this and none of the girls are doing it because I like my balls where they are." I said making him wince. He grumbled as he went off to find the Old Man of the Sea.

"It's good to get off my feet." Thalia said as we sat on a bench and watched Percy's progress along the Beach. I chuckled before I saw that Bianca was still ashamed that she had almost gotten us killed.

"Quit blaming yourself already Bianca. We got out of there fine and you still have that figurine for your brother. If you stick your head in the past you will never see the future." I said with a sigh.

"How can you say that? Because of me you almost crippled yourself!" I snorted at the look on her face.

"Key words there are 'almost' and 'my self'. I knew what I was doing so if I got crippled then it would have been my fault."

"He's right you know." Thalia said while an all too familiar feeling came over me. "He's a big boy even if he is younger than we are."

"I need to check something. I'll be back in three minutes." I said much to their confusion. I got up and sped out of their sight to a high point and quickly found our watchers. I sighed as I went to work only to be annoyed at how bad their situational awareness was. The only one that wasn't taken care of instantly was the one that turned into a cat thing but he didn't last long either.

BS

"That is an interesting Dragon." I said as I looked at Ladon, One hundred snoring heads lying on each other, a much better sight than the Zoe look-a-likes sneering at us in my opinion.

"Sisters" Zoe said in greeting.

"We do not see any sister. We see three half-bloods and two Hunters." One said coldly, Grover having went with the Monster that Artemis had been hunting. "All of whom shall soon die."

"Well that answers what side they're on. I wonder what Zeus and Hera will do when they find out you four are aiding their enemy." I said taking pleasure in how they paled. "Oh and I'm not a half-blood."

"Let us pass." Zoe said allowing them to regain their wits.

"You have no rights here anymore. We only have to raise our voices and Ladon will wake." The lead one said making Zoe smirk as she woke him. I snickered as they fled before stopping Zoe going to the now awake Dragon.

"If you try and get yourself killed then I will knock you out and considering how close we are to Artemis that is something you don't want." I said with enough steel in my voice to show I wasn't joking. "I'll move us past him one by one." I then did just that before they could refuse getting a glare as they threw up.

"I really hate you." Thalia said mid heave making me chuckle. I waited till they were finished before guiding them up the trail. The first thing I noticed was the teen around my age straining under an invisible weight.

"This is clearly a trap." I said scanning for threats.

"He's right, it is a trap!" The teen shouted as I stopped Zoe from dashing to her. "You must leave now!" I turned at the sound of chuckling to see who I guessed to be Atlas with a teen holding a girl hostage.

"Let Annabeth go Luke!" Thalia shouted at him.

"I can't do that Thalia. It is good to see you." Luke said keeping the sword at the blonde's throat. I knew that our only chance was to free Artemis and as the physically strongest that meant that it was best if I took her place. I guess Artemis had figured that out because as soon as I appeared next to her I was brought to my knees. I smirked at the shock on everyone's faces as Artemis showed why she was feared.


	10. Debts Paid

**Debts Paid**

I rolled my shoulders to get some feeling back into them as the gods deliberated on what to do. I hadn't really gotten involved in the talk except for when the one called Hestia hugged me and had yet to let go with the excuse that she was sorry for family hurting me so much. The only reason I was still here was because the Shinigami had said that my actions had consequences and so did that of the others. I didn't know what that meant until three old women appeared making the gods pale.

"Due to outside intervention our Prophesy was foiled." The middle one said glaring at me.

"A Price must be paid." The one on the left said.

"A Balance must be kept." The one on the right said.

"One of the ones he saved must join him in his punishment." The middle one said looking at Bianca and Zoe. "He will face a great temptation that he fears and you will no longer be in this world. Choose wisely." I ran that through my head and paled as I knew exactly what was both a temptation and fear.

"Are you three trying to get me killed?!" I demanded making all three of them smirk at me. I would have ranted more if it wasn't for me somehow getting silenced.

"A lesson must be learnt from this. The fact you are acting like this will stay their Mistress's hand." They said as one while Zoe and Bianca argued fiercely as each tried to shoulder the blame. In the end it was put down to a vote were most chose Bianca as she was a possibility for some prophecy they feared. I was just glad that Percy was being vocal against it until Bianca persuaded him otherwise.

"I almost got us killed because of my stupidity. This means that I will truly be punished for it and I trust that Kurohiko will do right by me." Bianca said making him wilt at seeing her determination. As soon as she finished she had an all too familiar collar around her neck making Artemis and Hades bristle. I sighed as they both turned to me and my ability to talk was restored.

"My world has various laws about rights of conquest and taking retainers from those you defeat. That collar is designed for human retainers and will make her obey the commands of whoever the collar is attuned to. Now think of what a super powered hormonal teen that deals in life or death situations more often than not and is surrounded by various women that can only be called attractive will be tempted to do when given an attractive girl his age that has no choice but to follow his orders." I said making all the demigods pale. I was sure the only reason I wasn't dead was because Hestia was still hugging me.

" **And yet you didn't start sleeping with your other retainer until you were sure she wanted to and don't try and tell me that you would have done it anyway as anyone who knows you could tell you wouldn't.** " Shinigami said making them calm down and making me sigh again.

"At least let me give her time to say goodbye to her brother." He nodded while chuckling at the bright red girl.

BS

"So not only where you gone for longer than the hour you were here, you almost destroyed your chakra coils and got a new retainer in the form of a civilian." Hiruzen said as I briefed him on what happened. I was glad the Shinigami kept his word but not the fact that my cousin had started to worship me as much as he did Naruto. "Sometimes I think your luck is as bad as Naruto's."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you paired up with him as he gambles. Any game left to chance will either go his way or make him break even." I said with a smirk while Bianca talked with Haku.

"How do you expect to house her as your room isn't big enough for another bed?"

"Expansion Seals to enlarge the room. I've been meaning to do it for a while but the Exams took priority." I said with a shrug before I looked him right in the eyes. "What happened after I left and what state are my friends in?"

"Your friends from both sides are fine with the exception of exhaustion from Naruto after he defeated Gaara. Haku defeated the Kumo Shinobi that tried to kidnap Hinata and thanks to that we can finally get some payback for the Hyuga affair." He said with a smirk before he sighed. "The battle with the other Hokage showed me that I'm too old for this post so I have asked Jiraiya to search for Tsunade. He wants you and Naruto to go with him for security reasons. People took notice of you holding your own in a fight filled with S-Rank Shinobi."

"The only reason I survived is because they were weaker than they were in life and they didn't take me seriously. The fact that I was able to take over the tags was a complete fluke." I said in disbelief making him chuckle.

"True but you held your own anyway and most people wouldn't be able to. He also wants to see how much of that cloak is your and if any of the Kyubi's chakra was left behind." I nodded as that was a valid concern especially when you took into account the fact I had half of the Original Kyubi flow through me. I doubted I had any of it left in me but that didn't mean I would be free from side effects.

"That's fine but I want someone to check my coils over as I'm still feeling the burn." He nodded and called for a Medic Nin. When the door opened I about had a heart attack when a toned down version of Apollo walked in. The choking from behind me told me that Bianca saw him too.

"I take it you know Taiyo." Hiruzen said in curiosity while I inwardly sighed as Apollo winked to us.

"Yes just recently in fact." I said dryly as he snickered.

"Well let's have a look at you." Apollo/Taiyo said with glowing green hands. I wondered how long he knew of my world if he could do that already. Then again his blond hair as a lot like Naruto's and divinity would explain why it took priority over the Uzumaki Red. "Your coils need rest so nothing higher than Low C-Rank Jutsu if you will for the next few days."

"I will keep that in mind. Do you mind looking over my friend there as I want to be sure there are no side effects of that collar since she isn't a kunoichi?" I asked as it was clear that he was checking on Bianca for Artemis. He nodded and went over to her and immediately did as I asked.

"The Seals on the collar seem to be modified to use her powers to fuel them instead of chakra. The amount is negligible since her reserves are so large so she can still learn to defend herself but I doubt she wants to become a shinobi."

"No I don't and he already assured me that I wouldn't be." Bianca said a little nervously.

"I know what Taiyo is but his pantheon is limited in what they can do here since this isn't their turf, so to speak. Which is a good thing from the way the one seducing Anko is acting?" Hiruzen said wryly. I guess Ares already made his move in finding Anko. I guess they would use this place to ensure that they had children left even if their war went badly. "I have an assignment for you before you head off with Jiraiya but that can wait till tomorrow."

"Well I better get going since Tsuki is waiting on me." Apollo said making me sweat a little as I was sure that meant Artemis.

BS

"This is where we live." I said showing Bianca my Home. "For tonight only it will stay like this. After that I will be using Seals to expand the room so you can get your that bed to yourself while Haku and I will get a double bed for us. Don't worry too much as I will be replacing the mattress and coverings."

"Um…if this is how we're sleeping tonight does that mean we're all going to be sleeping in that bed?" Bianca asked nervously making me shake my head.

"I'll be sleeping on the floor while you two share the bed."

"I should hope so." Ino said from behind me making me turn to her in surprise. "You wouldn't be the person I thought you were if you forced her to share your bed." I was surprised that while she was being serious her tone was joking allowing me to take the comment without being angered. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm a friend of Kuro. If you need a hand with anything let me know. Haku, the hotsprings are back in action and I managed to book them for us and some of the others. You can bring the new girl too." I turned to Haku as she left.

"Why do I get the feeling you and her are conspiring against me?" I asked deadpanned making Haku smile at me teasingly.

"Because you're smarter when it comes to women than the average guy." Haku said not even trying to deny it.

BS

I was inwardly cursing Hiruzen as I looked at the class I was teaching for the day since Hiruzen needed Iruka's help to micro manage things. I was glad that I was a Chunin now or I wouldn't be able to cover this. The class settled down as the bell went off signalling the start of the day. I was about to start introducing myself when an ANBU appeared with Konohamaru and his friends.

"Sorry to interrupt Kurohiko-sensei but Hokage-sama asked me to return these three to you." BEAR said dropping all three of them.

"I was just about to start and then take register so your timing is perfect. I'll take care of it from here." I said getting a nod in return as he left. I looked down at the confused trio with a deadpanned look. "So are you three going to stay there wasting everyone's time or will you get to your seats?" I withheld a smirk as they ran to their seats and I addressed the class. "As you can see Iruka-sensei isn't here. He was roped into helping Hokage-sama for the day and I was asked to cover for him. You may call me Kurohiko-sensei." I was inwardly surprised when a Hyuga girl raised her hand. "Yes, Hyuga-chan"

"Didn't you win the first match of the Chunin Exams against Neji?" She asked making them start to whisper amongst themselves.

"Yes that was me. Now before you ask any more questions I'm going to take the register so I can address you all by name." I said as I did just that. Once I was finished I was amused at the fact they were staring at me obviously trying to guess what was going to happen. "Since this is the first class since the Suna-Oto invasion I have been cleared to give you the non-classified details and answer a few questions."

"Where's your sword?" One guy asked making the girls roll their eyes. I turned my arm so they saw a Seal.

"This is a Specialised Storage Seal designed specifically for my sword which is called Kurohikari." I channelled chakra into it and Kurohikari appeared in my hand before I resealed it.

"What is going to happen to Suna as they used to be our allies?" Moegi asked in curiosity.

"They will be making concessions towards us to make up for it and we are allowing them to as they were tricked into taking part. They will also take a hit in their missions as they attacked during a public event which means civilians will not trust them."

"What was that massive thing made of sand?" Konohamaru asked loudly making a few of them shiver. I was prepared for this one as Hiruzen had given me free reign in how to answer it.

"That was the Ichibi which is one of the Bijuu and is the weakest of the nine when it comes to raw power." I said making them gape in fear. "When the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was trying to ensure peace amongst the newly created Hidden Villages the Bijuu roamed free. He saw them as a threat to peace as there are ways to force such them under someone's control. He personally went out of the Village and hunted them down before sealing them into people to keep them from being controlled. Once they were all sealed he gave them to what is now known as the Five Great Villages to keep the balance of power."

"What happens to the people that have the Bijuu sealed inside them?" Hanabi Hyuga asked making all the mutters stop.

"It all depends on the Seal used and the Willpower of the person. If both are sufficient then the person is largely unaffected by being a host except for a few perks. If neither is sufficient then the Bijuu will break free killing the person in the process. The jinchuriki, that's the name given to them, of Ichibi has a weak seal that allows it to torment him into insanity. He was defeated by Genin Naruto Uzumaki during the invasion." If Naruto got a few more awed looks than before and certain idiots looked like they were constipated then I wasn't going to complain.


End file.
